one year, ready for two?
by bolovesAJ
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONE STEP AT A TIME: It's five months since Jackson's stem cell treatment in LA, now as he and Aaron face their anniversary what does this year have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi all, this story revisits the boys five months after One Step at a Time ended. I had intended to stop there but felt maybe it could continue. Please let me know what you think, should it go on?_

'What's this?', Jackson noticed a small awkwardly wrapped gift on the bed when he returned from his shower.

'Open it and find out', Aaron couldn't contain his nervous excitement as Jackson lifted the package and began to carefully unpick the tape.

Aaron: 'God why are you such a woman, just rip open the bloody thing will ya.'  
Jackson: 'Ah but it's such nice wrapping, I might want to save it.'  
Aaron: 'Smart arse'

Jackson's sneer left his face as soon as his gift lay exposed in his hands.

Jackson: 'Aaron...I don't know what to say, it's too much.'

Aaron: 'Do you like it?..I didn't know, I mean I thought you would obviously and the shop girl said you would, but I'm rubbish at this, giving presents and that.'

Jackson: 'You're a lot better than you think, I love it...I love you.'  
Resting his gift on the bed, Jackson rose to stand and face his boyfriend, who still had his hands in his pockets as he shuffled nervously from foot to foot.  
Jackson placed both his hands on Aaron's chest, raising them slowly until they met behind his neck, he kissed him, gently at first, then with increasing pressure their tongues fit together, beginning their familiar dance, as they always had done and he hoped always would.

Aaron broke from the kiss and rested his head on Jackson's shoulder, turning his face so his lips brushed his soft, warm neck, he whispered, 'Happy Anniversary.'

XXXXXXX

Lying together, back in their bed, the lovers felt safe from the world, safe from the elements that had tried to separate them. Aaron's touch had been more gentle that usual tonight, as if he was afraid to let himself feel all that he was feeling. But their lovemaking had changed; it was no longer the base, carnal exploration of each other bodies. It could never be that again, they knew too much now. They knew every inch of each other, every mark on their skin, where they liked to be touched, kissed. Aaron had spent nights just lying naked with Jackson when they'd returned from LA, just massaging him. It was good for his physio, circulating the blood in his legs, helping to stimulate the healing process. By the end of the stem cell treatment Jackson had regained almost all his sensation back and had started to move his toes. Just three days before he, Aaron and Hazel were to return home, he attempted his first stand. It had been hard to watch, the pressure etched on his face as he took the most important step in his life. Aided by the nurses, he had managed to lift himself from his chair and while gripping onto the bars, he had stood. Hazel's screams of joy could be heard reverberate all around the hospital, Aaron just stood, watching in awe, one arm around his waist, the other holding his hand over his mouth, ready to catch the tears of relief as they fell.  
Jackson only had two days at home at Dale Head before he had to return to Hotten General's spinal unit to begin his new physio treatment. But this time he couldn't wait to get back to the place, this time he knew it would be the last time...that he'd be walking out of there, eventually.  
His strength had gradually increased with each passing day and it wasn't long until Jackson could walk aided only by a stick. But still Aaron had been afraid to push their sexual activity. It had been almost two months since LA when Jackson decided it would have to be up to him to reignite their physical connection. He had asked his mother for some privacy, to make herself scarce from Dale Head for one night. Jackson's bed was still downstairs after all and the last thing he wanted was Hazel barging in on top of them. She hadn't asked questions, just acquiesced with his request, pleased that her son was getting his life back. When Aaron had realised what Jackson wanted, he couldn't hide his reluctance.

FLASHBACK

Jackson: 'Why are you stopping...don't'  
Aaron: 'It's alright, I don't want to rush things, it's fine, this is enough.'  
Jackson: 'No it isn't, it's not enough for me, I want you Aaron, like I did before, more than I did before, what's the problem?  
Aaron: 'Jackson, you almost died and you've just started to walk again, I don't want to hurt you.'  
Jackson: 'You couldn't...that's just an excuse.'  
Aaron: 'For what?  
Jackson: 'It's alright, I get it, I probably wouldn't be hard for a guy after I've seen him in a colostomy bag and being fed like a baby.'  
Aaron: 'Stop that right now...you know that's not it...I'm just...scared...alright.'  
Jackson: 'What, that'll I'll fall apart?  
Aaron: 'No...that...we wont...you know..work anymore.'  
Jackson: 'That is won't be any good.'  
Aaron: 'Well yea, that it'll be different, that we won't feel the same, I duno, don't make me talk about this Jackson.'  
Jackson: 'What, would you prefer we ignore it and never have sex again?  
Aaron: 'Yea, if it means that we stay together I do.'  
Jackson: 'Hang on, how could that work?  
Aaron: 'Everything's so good now, between us, what if this is the one thing that's not gona be.'  
Jackson: 'There's only one way to find out Aaron, trust us.'

Jackson pulled Aaron closer to him, desperate to show him just how much he needed him. Soon Aaron's hesitance began to fade away, he felt like he did that night, the first time they had touched each other, but now the feelings that surged through his veins where so much more intense. Now every touch meant something, every time their eyes met it exposed him in the most terrifying way. He knew they were no longer having sex, they were making love.

XXXXXX

As soon as Jackson was fit to tackle the stairs at Smithy Cottage, he and Aaron had reclaimed his bedroom as their own. Now as Aaron quietly drifted off to sleep, Jackson, trying not to disturb him, reached across to grab something from the bedside locker. The watch was silver with a black leather strap. He had mentioned to Aaron that he needed a new one as his had been destroyed in the crash. But he hadn't been expecting it, especially not tonight; he had decided to wait until tomorrow to give Aaron his gift. As the hands moved to signal 12am, the date display on the watch face switched from a 6 to a 7, now clearing showing 17 June 2011.  
Jackson turned his present around in his hands and ran his finger along the words carved in its back,

_'J, One year, ready for two? love A.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviews.

Jackson had left early this morning, before Aaron was even up for work. This was unusual, seeing as Jackson no longer had a job to rush off to. He knew it was silly but Aaron hated that he'd left their bed first; waking up without Jackson unnerved him. A few seconds of panic rushed through him when he thought he was gone, back in that hospital bed, or worse. He looked around for a note, informing him just why he was alone so early on this Friday morning, but there was nothing. Trying to curb his growing frustration, Aaron trudged through his morning and made his way to the garage.

'Oh, here we go, who's spat in your cornflakes this morning', Debbie remarked as Aaron kicked a tyre that dared to get in his way.  
Aaron: 'This place is a kip since you got back, Cain woulda killed us for leaving things lying around.'  
Debbie: 'Hey watch it Aaron, I'm your boss and this place is already over staffed if you haven't noticed.'  
Aaron: 'Just saying, Cain ran a tight ship.'  
Debbie: 'Yea well, that rat's jumped ship as far as I'm concerned. He sold his shares to Declan so he obviously didn't care too much about this place did he.'

Aaron just shook his head and bit his lip. He knew only too well why Cain had made that deal with Declan, to pay for Jackson's treatment. But Cain being Cain, had warned him not to tell Debbie of his reasons. He had nearly blown a fuse when Hazel came to thank him upon her return, wrapping him in a bear hug and smothering him in kisses. It was not good for Cain Dingle's reputation to be known as an angel of mercy. So even if it meant his daughter refusing to let him back into the business, even as her employee, Cain was willing to take the consequences, as long as little old ladies like Pearl and Betty didn't grin at him in the street or ask him around for afternoon tea.  
But Aaron missed him at work, it felt right to have Cain telling him what to do. He'd grown accustomed to following his lead, taking his advice. And now that his co worker Ryan was cosying up to the boss, he was well and truly ostracized. The pair of them were stomach churning, full of meaningful glances, innuendos and not so accidental body grazes. God he hoped he and Jackson never acted like that, no body wants to see two people who are obviously having sex flaunting it in their face. There was a time and a place for all that, Aaron reckoned. Sure a slight hand hold or kiss was fine, as long as it didn't draw too much attention, even in Bar West.

'Here Aaron, can you pass me that wrench over please,' Ryan's voice disturbed his thoughts.  
'Get if yourself, I'm going for lunch,' Aaron downed tools and marched out of the garage, leaving a furious Debbie and perplexed Ryan.  
Ryan: 'What the hell is his problem now, I though everything was going great with Jackson. I don't think I could work with him if that's after ending, it hasn't has it?'  
Debbie: 'Not as far as I know, but if Aaron carries on like that it'll just be a matter of time.'  
Ryan: Speaking of time...who much do we have?  
Debbie: 'Oi forget it Ryan, you've got to shift that mondeo by 3pm.'

There had been no missed calls or text messages on his phone, Dale Head was empty and Smithy didn't have any visitors either. Aaron ate his lunch slowly, dragging out the time just incase Jackson turned up...where the hell was he? There was no way Aaron was going to ring him, he wasn't the one who left without a word this morning. How selfish was he? He knew he'd be worrying about him, he'd not let him out of his sight for the first two months after his treatment. Aaron had spent every spare minute with Jackson, either at the spinal unit or in Dale head, staying over most nights, just lying there with him. He needed to know where he was all the time, that he was okay. He was there when Jackson took his first step, he was the one standing in front of him, encouraging him to come to him. Jackson had been in so much pain, his legs so weak they buckled under the pressure of his weight. He had fallen, wanted to give up, try again in a few days, but Aaron wouldn't let him. He stayed at the unit for five hours, missing work and facing Debbie's wrath, but it had been worth it. When he finally put one foot in front of the other, Jackson's face had been worth all the pain and worry of the past few months. He had still needed his wheelchair for the majority of the day but when he needed to take a few steps, Jackson could, gradually building up the muscles in his fragile limbs. There had been days and nights when the pain was excruciating, Jackson had cried out in agony as his body tried desperately to heal itself. Aaron did nothing, just held him, told him it was going to be okay. He felt so useless watching him writhing, struggling to take more than two steps before he collapsed again. Of course there had been times when tempers were lost, on both sides. Doors had been slammed, insults thrown and silent treatments dished out, these were mostly Aaron's tack, while Jackson had tried to push him away when times got tough. Perhaps he still doubted Aaron's commitment to him and felt the need to test it every now and again. But each time they'd fought, Aaron had been the one to come back, to make the first move towards reconciliation; he had no intention of going anywhere.  
So now as he faced a tense afternoon at the garage, Aaron conceded that he hadn't done anything to upset Jackson. Maybe it was the watch, the soppy inscription, he knew he shouldn't had done that, he'd scared him off...assuming they'd make it to two years. Why couldn't he get this whole relationship thing right, he was either too standoffish or coming on too strong, he couldn't win.

A van Aaron didn't recognise drove past the garage just after 4pm, it pulled up outside Smithy and Jackson hopped out of the passenger door. A tall, blond guy, in his late twenties then exited the driver's side. As he stared, Aaron's anxiety rose, only falling slightly when he met Jackson's eyes. Then he wondered how he could ever doubt him. Jackson extended his arms, gesturing to Aaron to come over to the van and before Debbie could notice, he made a dash for it.

'Where the hell have you been all day?, Aaron's voice was brimming with frustration.  
Jackson: 'Ah did you miss me?  
'No', Aaron blushed as the other man watched their discourse.  
Jackson: 'Well as devastating as that is, I'm still gona give your anniversary present cos that's just the amazing kinda guy I am.'  
Aaron: 'What...the van?  
Jackson: 'Eh no...sorry to disappoint...what's inside that van actually...go on..

Aaron slide open the van's side door to reveal a pair of brown eyes looking back at him, hopeful, expectant.  
Aaron: 'Who's this?'  
Jackson: 'His name is Max..he's a rescue, don't suppose you know of anyone who would take him in do ya?  
Aaron: 'You serious...he's mine?  
Jackson: 'Yea if you want him...I mean I understand if it's too soon after Clyde, John here can take him back to the shelter, I'm sure someone else will want him.'  
Aaron: 'No, I'll take him.'  
Jackson: 'So you like him then?  
Aaron: 'He's no Clyde but I'm sure I can train him...and give him a good feed, he's skin and bone, come on Max. Thanks Jackson.  
Jackson: 'Happy Anniversary Aaron.'

As Aaron took his new puppy into the house to raid Paddy's feed cabinet, Jackson watched on with mixed emotions. He was glad Aaron had reacted well to his gift, at least Max would be a distraction for him, a project, company for Aaron….for when he was gone.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

'Can he sleep with us tonight?'

Aaron was already infatuated with Max. He was smaller than Clyde, Paddy said he was most likely a cross breed between a boxer and a cocker spaniel as he had soft long hair around his ears but he was thick and stocky and was due to grow a lot more over the next few weeks. He instantly took to Aaron, recognising him as his master, happy to eat whatever he put in front of him and following him every time he left the room.

Jackson: 'What, in your room?  
Aaron: 'Yea, just for tonight, he'll be afraid in a new place.'  
Jackson: 'Well, maybe I'll leave you to it and stay at Dale Head tonight.'  
Aaron: 'Don't be like that, you won't even know he's there, I promise.'

Jackson looked into the puppy dog eyes and felt his resolve melting away, then he looked at Max.

'Okay then, just for one night, or I swear it's him or me. As cute and all as he is I draw the line at having him in bed with us.'

Aaron: 'Who said anything about that? It's hard enough getting any space in that bed as it is.'  
Jackson: 'Eh yea, thanks for kicking me out of it the other night, that was very considerate for a recently recovered paraplegic'  
Aaron: 'Ah I said I was sorry about that, I didn't mean it, just having a dream is all.'  
Jackson: 'So you said, as I was nursing my bruises'  
Aaron: 'Didn't tell you what the dream was about though did I?'

Alone in the kitchen of Smithy Cottage, with just Max looking on from his new basket, Aaron stood behind Jackson as he dried the last of the evening's dishes.  
Fitting into the curve of his spine, Aaron slid his hands around his lover's waist, holding him tight. Resting his head on his shoulder, he kissed his neck and breathed in his scent, filling his senses with everything he needed to remain calm, safe, happy.  
Aaron: 'Maybe I could just show you instead.'  
Jackson: Unlikely, seeing as we have company tonight, you don't want to scar him for life do ya?'  
Aaron: 'If he's anything like Clyde, he'd probably go for ya, thinking you where attacking me.'  
Jackson: 'Exactly and as hot as you are Aaron, I don't want to get mauled by your mutt.'  
Aaron: 'Oi, he's a unique breed is our Max, one of a kind.'  
Jackson: 'Just like his owner then.'

Jackson turned to face Aaron and held his face in his hands. He kissed him softly on his lips and rested his forehead against his.  
'I'm really happy we got here, to a year.'  
Aaron: 'Me too'  
Jackson: 'I know it's been unbelievably difficult for the most part, but the good times, they've been amazing.'  
Aaron: 'Yea, I know.'  
Jackson: 'You make me really happy Aaron and I hope I do the same for you.'  
Aaron: 'You know you do.'  
Jackson: 'You've really helped me get my life back together, since the accident, really been there.'  
Aaron: 'Yea and I always will be, if you want me to.'  
Jackson: 'I know that now...which is why it makes what I'm about to say even more difficult.'

Aaron felt the panic rush through his chest and pushed himself away from their embrace.  
'What?'  
Jackson: 'I need to tell you something, promise me you won't go off on one.'  
Aaron: 'I'm not promising anything till you bloody tell me what's going on.'  
Jackson: 'I didn't just go and get Max today, I had something else to take care of'  
Aaron: 'I'm listening.'  
Jackson: 'I went to see my rehab officer in Leeds, to discuss where I go from here.'  
Aaron: 'Jesus Jackson, why the big drama, right so, what just new physio?  
Jackson: 'No Aaron, you don't understand, this isn't to do with my physical recovery, it's about my future.'  
Aaron: 'Right, well I thought that was here but maybe I was wrong.'  
Jackson: 'You're not, it's just that I need to move on.'

Aaron didn't know what emotion enveloped him more, fear, sadness, anger. Truth was they had all merged to create an all encompassing crippling panic.  
Aaron: 'Move on?'  
Jackson: 'Not from you, but from here, my day to day life...yea. I don't know if you've noticed Aaron but I don't actually do anything anymore. I lie in bed every morning as you head off to work and I'm here waiting when you get home. What do you think I'm doing when you're gone...nothing, it's like I'm not a real person anymore. It's driving me crazy and if I don't change it I may as well have stayed in that wheelchair for the rest of my life.'  
Aaron: 'If it's just that why don't you get a job then, I'm sure there's something in the village you could do.'  
Jackson: 'I'll never be strong enough to do contracting work again, you know that. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life hopping from one dead end job to another. I have to retrain Aaron...and to do that I need to move away.'  
Aaron: 'Sounds like you have this all figured out, why you even telling me?'  
Jackson: 'Hey, don't go back to being mean and moody Aaron. I'm telling you cos you're my partner and we're supposed to be sharing our lives. This is going to happening in mine and I want you to support me.'  
Aaron: 'You're the one that's leaving me.'  
Jackson: 'No I'm not, I'm just going away to college...we'll still be together.'  
Aaron: 'Don't count on it.'  
Jackson: 'Right...I'm going to stay at home tonight, not going to let you blow this up into an all out row.'

Jackson grabbed his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair and made his way to the back door, stopped only when Aaron's hand grabbed his arm.  
Aaron: 'Hang on, I'm sorry...it's just a surprise. I'll be ok, don't go.'  
Jackson: 'Tonight...or to college?  
Aaron: 'Both...either'  
Jackson: 'It doesn't have to be a problem Aaron, I mean we've survived a lot worse incase you haven't noticed.'  
Aaron: 'I know, I'm sorry.'

Jackson let himself be held by Aaron, surrendering his frustration at the slightest sign of understanding or affection from the man he loved so much that it scared him. A love that was so strong it made him feel guilty to want anymore from his life, to want independence, a job he enjoyed, a sense of achievement, pride, a purpose.

Jackson: 'It'll be okay, I'll be home for the holidays and it's only a two year course.'  
Aaron looked at him, puzzled, letting his words sink in.  
Aaron: 'Holidays?...where are you going?  
Jackson: 'The course I want, Aaron...it's in Glasgow.'  
Aaron: 'I don't believe this, what…you can't do it here...you have to leave the country?  
Jackson: 'It's Architectural Conservation at the Glasgow Metropolitan. It's perfect for me, there's minimal physical stuff...most of which I've done anyway...and I get to learn about preserving old buildings and hopefully end up doing that for a living. I'm really excited about this Aaron, it's exactly what I want, what I need right now, tell me you understand.'  
Aaron: 'Yea I understand...when you thought you were facing a future in a wheelchair you were only too happy to have me stick around. But now you've got your life back you're thinking maybe there's something better out there...someone.'  
Jackson: 'That's rubbish and you know it.'  
Aaron: 'Doesn't really matter what I think, does it, you've made up your mind so why don't you just fuck off to Scotland then.'  
Jackson: 'The course starts in September Aaron, I hope you'll have come around to this by then...but for now I'll give you some space.'  
Aaron: 'Yea...don't hold your breath.'

As he turned his back to Jackson and beckoned Max to follow him into the living room, Aaron fought to stem the tears that stung his eyes.  
With one hand on the door handle, Jackson briefly caught sight of his watch and with a deep and heavy sigh, he whispered, 'Happy Anniversary Aaron', into the now empty kitchen.

A/N Hope you are enjoying this so far.X


	4. Chapter 4

Max did end up in Aaron's bed that night. He couldn't bare to be alone in it, it seemed so cold and empty without Jackson in it. But whatever comfort he provided his new owner, it didn't aide his sleep. Aaron tossed and turned through each everlasting hour of the darkness, his head filled with the words he had just spoken and the images of the future to come...one without Jackson.  
He hated himself for losing his temper, so easily slipping back into the aggressive thug he once was- who he had promised Jackson was gone for good. But he just didn't know how else to stop him talking, stop him from saying the words that were like punches in his gut...no, he'd have preferred that, at least he knew how to deal with them.  
Screw Jackson, he thought, he'd done everything for him, stood by him, helped get him back on his feet, literally, he'd even managed to tell him he loved him...what the hell more did he want from him?  
As the first rays of the morning sun threatened to invade the black of night, Aaron had concluded his own theory on Jackson's bombshell.  
He wasn't enough for him anymore, simple as that.

Across the village at Dale Head, peace was equally in short supply. But not one to bottle up his emotions, Jackson had spent the night sitting up with his mother, dissecting what had happened.  
Hazel had been expecting a reaction like this even since her son confided his plan to her and she knew it was her job to stop Jackson from giving up on his future just to appease his hot headed boyfriend.  
'So he didn't actually finish with you then?  
Jackson: 'No, not exactly, but you know Aaron, I'll probably get the silent treatment for the next few weeks.'  
Hazel: 'Well I did warn you.'  
Jackson: 'I know mum, no need to go on.'  
Hazel: 'Alright...so what if he doesn't come around to the idea, what then?'  
Jackson: 'Spit it out mum, you know you want to.'  
Hazel: 'Well...if it comes down to him or college, which one wins?  
Jackson: 'I duno...I just hope it doesn't come down to that. It won't, he'll calm down...I mean he's stuck around through a lot worse.'  
Hazel: 'Sweetheart, all that other stuff wasn't your choice, so him sticking around was cos he loves ya. But now you're the one choosing to move away from him and you know Aaron...  
Jackson: 'I know...he'll think I'm rejecting him, what do I do mum, I can't lose him..but my whole life can't be just about him, that would kill us eventually.'  
Hazel: 'There's only one thing you can do love, move on with your life and if Aaron wants to stay part of it, he will...if he doesn't, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, alright...now how about some of my special pancakes for breakfast? You'll need fattening up if you're going to be a struggling student in a few months time.'  
'Yea...if': Jackson uttered under his breath as his mother rummaged in his kitchen cupboards.

The weekend passed slowly with no communication between the pair, each one waiting for the other to come groveling with an apology. By Sunday evening Jackson had had enough of avoiding the village in fear of seeing Aaron when he was still obviously angry, so he braved the Woolpack. After a quick scan of the room he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Aaron wasn't there. But Paddy was and he quickly called him over to his table.  
Paddy: 'Keeping a low profile these days are we?'  
Jackson: 'I take it you've heard.'  
Paddy: 'I've heard plenty of doors slamming, floor pacing and grunts if that's what you mean.'  
Jackson: 'Ah, I was hoping he'd have talked to you, gotten it off his chest. So he's back to bottling it all up..great.'  
Paddy: 'You haven't broke up have you, if you have I'd better go make sure the surgery is locked...  
Jackson: 'No...not exactly, bit of an epic fight tho...thing is Paddy I'm moving away.'  
Paddy: 'Why..what has he done?'

As Jackson filled Paddy in on his intentions, Chas carried her drink from the bar and took a seat beside the pair.  
Chas: 'Hey, what the hell is going on, I've just seen Aaron heading for the pavilion with that mangy dog you got him and he totally blanked me. Shouting after him like a fishwife I was, cheeky sod. What's up with him, you have a fight?  
Jackson: 'Was this just now, that you saw him?  
Chas: 'Yea just before I came in here.'

While muttering a brief farewell, Jackson rose from his seat and left the pub. A gentle rain had just started to fall as he began his march to the pavilion, his temper rising with each footstep he took.  
Bloody Aaron, had to make a drama out of everything, he thought he'd have least talked to Paddy about it, and now he was ignoring his mum again. If Aaron was miserable and worried then everyone he loved had to be too.  
By the time he reached his destination, Jackson had worked himself up so much he felt like he could punch Aaron, he made him so angry, just when was he going to grow up and stop lashing out when he didn't get his way.  
The rain was falling heavier now and Jackson made a quick dash for shelter inside the pavilion, as he turned the first corner he saw him... crouched down on the wooden floor, Max sitting at his side, looking to his master for approval.  
Seeing him like this, vulnerable, hurting...his Aaron, Jackson forgot all his pent up anger and frustration.  
'Aaron', Jackson's voice startled him and roused a bark from Max.  
When he lifted his head, Jackson couldn't be sure if the dampness of his face was the mist from the evening rain or the stains from recent tears.

Jackson: 'What are you doing here in the rain, you'll catch your death'  
Aaron: 'What do you care.'  
Jackson: 'Well I don't look good in black do I.'  
Aaron tried to fight the small grin that crept onto this face, not wanting to give Jackson any sign of encouragement.  
Jackson: 'So, this how it's going to be for the next two months?  
Aaron: 'Don't feel like you have to stick around.'  
Jackson: 'Do you think you'll be finished with the amateur dramatics anytime soon Aaron, so we can actually have a proper conversation about this.'  
Aaron: 'What's there to say, you're leaving and I'm dumped, right got the message thanks.'  
Jackson: 'God you're an idiot.'  
Aaron: 'Well rid then aren't ya.'  
Jackson: 'Is that what you want Aaron cos you're not listening to me so maybe this is your way of getting out and putting the blame on me.'  
Aaron: 'You're the one who'd prefer to spend your time fixing up old wrecks than with me.'  
Jackson: 'I duno, sounds pretty much the same to me.'  
This time Aaron couldn't fight the smile from spreading across his face, making it impossible for Jackson not to witness it.  
Standing slowly as to not put pressure on his knees, Jackson offered his hand out to a still sitting Aaron.  
'Come on, are we going home or what?.'  
Unable to maintain his facade of distain, Aaron accepted the hand that was offered, it was the only hand that could lift him from his despair, the only hand he ever wanted to reach for him and the one he was going to fight to hold onto.

A/N Thanks for reviews!X


	5. Chapter 5

The rain was pelting down when the boys made it back to Smithy and as Max just shook his coat dry, Aaron and Jackson were soaked through to the skin.

Jackson: 'Can't believe you went out in that without a jacket, what are you like eh?You need constant supervision.'  
Aaron: 'God knows what'll happen me then...when you're gone.'

Jackson's face softened at the tenderness in Aaron's voice now. His anger had abated and in it's place was a sad acceptance of their impending separation.

Jackson: 'Let's not talk about that now...why don't you go have a shower and I'll make us something to eat.'  
Aaron: 'Will you not join me?'

The cottage was quiet, the only sound being Max struggling to dry himself in his bed, oblivious to the rising temperatures in the hall.  
Jackson took hold of the sodden hem of Aaron's grey sweatshirt, lifting it over his head in one swift movement. The buttons on Jackson's checked shirt proved too complicated a task for Aaron to master so he just tugged at them until the cloth exposed skin. Taking the first step up the stairs, Aaron kept his hand in Jacksons as they stumbled towards the bathroom, pausing only to taste the rain on each other's bodies.

As the hot water steamed up the bathroom, the boys removed their soaked jeans and underwear. They remained silent, both realising that words were not needed at this moment. There would be plenty of time to discuss how they were to survive this separation, how they would do whatever it took to make this work. Right now they just needed to feel each other, remind them how precious this thing they had was and why it was worth fighting for.  
Aaron stepped into the shower, taking Jackson's hand and leading the way. As the water hit their bodies, their hands and mouths explored each other. When Aaron began to stroke Jackson, his reaction was so intense he forcefully pushed his lover against the shower wall, lifting his leg so it rested on the edge of the bathtub. Still no words were spoken as Jackson entered Aaron, first with his fingers, then his hard erection, his rhythm fusing with the lapping water to create an almost unbearable crescendo. At the point of climax, their eyes and mouths met as they panted to refill their lungs with the air lost through their lovemaking.

Holding Aaron in his arms, Jackson reached down to grab a sponge on the side of the bath, topping it with shower gel, he began to wash his lovers back. Almost reverently he bathed him, slowly and gently, hoping that he was showing Aaron just how much he appreciated, no, worshipped, the figure in front of him. Taking a shampoo bottle in his hands, Aaron lathered up his hands, placing them on Jackson's head, running his soapy fingers through his curls. They both stood under the water stream and as the soap washed away down the drain it took with it any doubts either man had that they weren't strong enough to not only face whatever life threw at them, but strong enough to beat it.

Max's barking was the first sound to disturb their exquisite silence. He was heralding the entrance of Paddy and Rhona, who where trying their best to keep the noise down. Paddy had learned the hard way not to barge into Smithy Cottage anymore, to always expect that Aaron and Jackson might be in a compromising position..well he should have known better than to walk into Aaron's room without knocking.  
He could hear the footsteps coming from the bathroom and was relieved to make out two pairs of feet, the last thing he wanted was Aaron finishing with Jackson. The result of which would either be a deep depression or a debauched bout of one night stands with random blokes from that gay club in Hotten, and he wasn't sure which sounded worse.

Wrapping themselves with warm towels, the lovers moved to their bedroom, which was dark now albeit for the bedside lamp on Aaron's locker. Lying above the covers, Jackson outstretched his arms to welcome Aaron into them.  
Jackson: 'So, we okay now?  
Aaron: 'We always were, I just needed to get my head together...I'm sorry.'  
Jackson: 'Hey, don't be, I know it's a big deal, to be honest I was afraid you'd take it a lot worse.'  
Aaron: 'What, like punch you something, you don't think I'd do that do ya.'  
Jackson: 'No...thought you'd just finish with me.'  
Aaron: 'What would you have done...if I had.'  
Jackson: 'Probably hate you for a while but then no doubt back down and cancel my application.'  
Aaron: 'You serious?  
Jackson: 'Yea...course.'  
Aaron: 'You would have given it all up...for me.'  
Jackson: 'None of it would mean anything if I didn't have you, you know that. This wasn't about us. This, you, is the only perfect thing in my life...I just need something else, so I don't suffocate us.  
Aaron: 'So you really do want to stay together, you weren't just saying that so I wouldn't freak out.'  
Jackson: 'I didn't think us not staying together was even an option till you said it.'  
Aaron: 'Don't go start listening to what I say, bloody hell Jackson.'

As he lifted his head to kiss Jackson, Aaron reached out to find the lamp behind him. Quenching the light, he flooded the room in darkness, but it was no longer cold and lonely, instead filling him with all the security and comfort he would ever need.

A/N Hope you're enjoying this.X 


	6. Chapter 6

The days quickly turned into weeks and despite their efforts to ignore it, the Autumn soon crept up on Aaron and Jackson.  
They had managed to maintain a sort of peace since their initial row, neither one broaching the subject unnecessarily. Instead they had made an unspoken pact to spend as much time with each other as possible. Jackson practically lived at Smithy Cottage and at the start of August they had loaded the van and headed south to Manchester. It was Aaron's first time there on the scene and he couldn't hide his discomfort as they frequented Canal Street. At first he was reluctant to even hold Jackson's hand, everyone there just seemed 'too gay' for him, why did they have to shove their sex lives in his face. But on their second outing, Jackson met up with some old mates and they were normal..just like him and Jackson, so Aaron settled into the experience. Still as fun as the nights out where, Aaron lived for the days when it was just the two of them, walking around the city, Jackson admiring the architecture, Aaron just admiring Jackson as his passion was reignited. How could he ever have thought of preventing him from doing what he loves.

Now as they began to pack the van for the second time, the atmosphere was decidedly less enthusiastic.

'Why are you taking that now', Aaron asked as he lifted up Jackson's winter jacket from a box of clothes.  
Jackson: 'I've heard it can get pretty cold up there in Scotland you know.'  
Aaron: 'Yea but...you'll be home before it gets bad, so leave it till then.'  
Jackson: 'Aaron, we've talked about this, I won't know when I'll be home again until I get the course schedule for the year.'  
Aaron: 'Right, well, leave it and I'll bring it up to you then.'  
Jackson: 'Ah, are you looking for an excuse to come visit me.'  
Aaron: 'I didn't think I needed one, but if you're gona be too busy with your new mates I won't then.'  
Jackson: 'You are so cute when you sulk..right I think that does it, van's pretty packed anyway.'  
Aaron: 'Wish you'd let me drive up with ya, at least see where you're gona be living.'  
Jackson: 'And what, then have to get the train back down?. Besides I don't want you cramping my style, wouldn't help my pulling power of my boyfriend showed up with me now would it.'  
Aaron: 'You're really not funny Jackson.'  
Jackson: 'I duno, I must have a sense of humour to put up with you...come here.'

Standing at the van outside Dale Head with the late summer sun on it's last evening resources, Jackson held Aaron, tighter than was necessary to convey his intentions.  
'Gona miss ya babe.'  
Aaron: 'Me too...call me when you get there yea?'  
Jackson: 'Yea...course..and I mean it, as soon as it's possible we'll see each other okay?'  
Aaron: 'Well, if I'm not busy that weekend, can't promise anything...Uncle Zak did mention a spot of poaching and well, Paddy's got a new X Box game that he's just begging to be whipped at.'

As Jackson laid a soft kiss on Aaron's lips, their tender parting was interrupted by the wails of Hazel coming from the front door.  
'Oh thank God, you're not gone yet, you nearly forgot your phone, you numbskull. I only found it on the couch cos it was ringing like mad.'  
Jackson: 'Cheers mum.'  
Hazel: 'It was Mark.'  
Jackson: 'What was?  
Hazel: 'On the phone...it was Mark...from Glasgow...  
Jackson: 'You answered it?  
Hazel: 'Course I did...he says your room is ready whenever you are, seems like a nice bloke...is he the one with the rich parents or is that the other one..Jamie wasn't it.'  
Jackson: 'Alright mum, take a breath...thanks for the phone now if you don't mind...  
Hazel: 'Right, I can take a hint...bye sweetheart, don't forget to wash behind your ears and you'd better call me the minute you arrive. I'm so proud of you...  
Jackson: 'Oh no you don't mum, we've already had the waterworks, go on in, I'll call you later and I love you too.'

After a final squeeze from his mum, Jackson found himself alone with Aaron once more.  
Aaron: 'So, Mark and Jamie...  
Jackson: 'I told you about them, now don't go getting jealous.'  
Aaron: 'As if...look at me.'  
Jackson: 'Now that's the Aaron I know and love.'  
Aaron: 'Just remember that when you're up there, alright.'  
Jackson: 'You really don't have anything to worry about Aaron..it's going to be all work and no play.'  
Aaron: 'Good.'  
Jackson: 'Right, I really ought to hit the road or it'll be dark when I get there.'

Aaron pulled Jackson into a tight embrace and as his lips brushed by his ear, he whispered, 'I love you.'  
Jackson: 'Love you too...see ya...be good.'

And with that Jackson was gone.  
Aaron watched his van drive out of the village, fading into the distance, marking a new and unchartered chapter in their history.  
He loved Jackson, he trusted him, he knew he had no reasons to worry, to doubt him...so why did he?

A/N; Thanks for reviews, let me know if you want more.X 


	7. Chapter 7

17-1-11

Jackson had tried to hide his guilt as he walked away from Aaron, he made light of their parting, like it was no big deal in the overall scheme of their relationship. He knew that Aaron would take his lead, react to the situation in the same way he did. So by joking, he hoped Aaron would remain lighthearted and optimistic, and not panic. The last thing he wanted was for him to doubt how he felt about him, to act out his frustration and perhaps do something that really would present them with a problem.  
But Jackson knew that he had to trust Aaron, believe that he had grown up enough over the past year to handle what was happening, to keep their relationship alive while they were apart. He was going to do his part, he'd meant it when he said Glasgow was about work and not play. As far as he was concerned, the next two years were about providing a foundation for his future, with Aaron. He had no intentions of hitting the club scene, getting wasted with his college buddies or skipping lectures. This was serious, and if it was going to keep him away from Aaron, it had better be worth it.

Mark and Jamie shared a flat in Glasgow's West End district. Jackson had found them through his mate Scott, who he had bumped into in Manchester. When Scott had heard of Jackson's plan to move to Glasgow he instantly spotted an opportunity to place a spy in the camp. Scott had been dating Mark for six months, while he had been there on contract work. He had met the attractive third year medical student after falling from scaffolding and ending up in A&E, and he had well and truly fallen for him. So when his work ran out and he was forced to head back down north, their relationship had been tested. After numerous rows and drunken snogs, the pair had agreed to give the long distance thing a chance and now three months into it, Scott was confident that Mark was committed to him, but it wouldn't hurt to have Jackson keep an eye on him.

Jackson didn't have much trouble finding Mingarry Street, Mark's directions had been spot on. But it was late when he arrived and the journey had worn him out. If his physiotherapist knew he had taken on the drive all by himself, he would have had some choice words for him. His new housemates were waiting to welcome him on his entrance. Jackson hadn't met either of them before but he felt like he already knew Mark after Scott had burned his ears off talking about him. And he had to admit he was right, he was fit. Tall and lean with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes, Jackson could see why his friend was so smitten. Jamie was smaller, stockier, with sandy blond hair. And there was a third person in the flat, a pretty red head, early 20s, who was soon introduced as Rosie, Jamie's girlfriend.

After a brief tour of the place, Jackson was left to settle into his room. He rang his mum first, knowing she would be waiting to hear from him before she turned in for the night. And at least then it would leave him more time to talk to Aaron. He answered on the first ring.

Jackson: 'Hey, were you watching your phone all night?'  
Aaron: 'Nah, just texting my new mate Fabio while you rang.'  
Jackson: 'Oh yea, buff is he?  
Aaron: 'Like you wouldn't believe, handy now that he can stay over in the village without anyone getting in the way.'  
Jackson: 'Well I hope for his sake he's a heavy sleeper...or likes being kicked in his sleep.'  
Aaron: 'So what's your new bed like, have you done a bounce test yet?  
Jackson: 'No, hang on...yea seems good. Suppose I won't know for sure though until I can try it out properly.'  
Aaron: 'When will that be?'  
Jackson: 'Duno...I'll just ask Mark and call you back alright?  
Aaron: 'Very funny...so are they alright, this Mark and Jamie.  
Jackson: 'You'll be happy to know that Jamie's straight so that's one less guy you need worry about.'  
Aaron: 'Who said I was worried, I trust you.'  
Jackson: 'And so you should.'

As he spoke the door opened and Mark appeared.  
Mark: 'Oh sorry mate didn't know you were on the phone.'  
Jackson: 'S'alright, just gimme two secs.'  
Aaron: 'Guess that's my time up eh.'  
Jackson: 'Do you mind...I just don't want to give the impression I'm gona spend all my time alone in my room. I've got to live with these guys so I want to make an effort.'  
Aaron: 'Don't worry, I've always got Max to talk you, he makes a lot more sense than you ever did anyway.'  
Jackson: 'Right, I'll call you tomorrow after my first day at school.'  
Aaron: 'Ah don't forget your power rangers lunchbox...enjoy it yea'  
Jackson: 'Thanks babe, night.'

When Jackson emerged from his room, his new housemates already had their coats on.  
Mark: 'Right come on Jackson, we have to christen your first night here in Glasgow.'  
Jackson: 'I duno mate, I've got college in the morning.'  
Jamie: 'Ah college is a doddle, especially on your first day! It's much more important that you get familiarised with your new surrounding first, starting with the Black Horse...  
Rosie: 'Yea and then can we go to the club, it's free for ladies on a Sunday night and they let you get up on the stage to dance.'  
Jamie: 'What so drunken idiots can perv on ya from an upskirt angle, I don't think so Rosie.'  
Mark: 'Please, Jackson, you're not gona leave me alone with these two are ya? Come on I'm in bad need of some intelligent conversation.'  
Jackson: 'Oh go on then.'  
Mark: 'That's more like it..I mean, what's the worst that can happen eh?'

A/N thanks for reviews, want more?


	8. Chapter 8

18-1-11

Jackson knew he would have to pay for what he did last night. The drinks had been flowing well into the early hours, with the party continuing back at the flat once the club had shut. Jamie and Rosie had retreated to their room just after 2am, leaving Mark and Jackson to finish a bottle of Captain Morgans.  
Naturally their conversation centered on their relationships, with Mark offering advice on the long distance struggle. He recalled how Scott had found it difficult at first, there were trust issues and Mark was constantly reassuring him that he was faithful and determined to mark it work. But he admitted to moments of temptation, days when he felt like it just wasn't worth all the hassle, when a warm body was there, in front of him and he just had to say yes. Jackson listened, nodded, made all the customary responses but deep down he knew that would never be him. Aaron was all he wanted, all he would ever want and no time or distance was going to diminish that.  
Of course he spoke about him too, recounting their short but eventful history to an intrigued Mark. He hadn't really meant too, but the alcohol loosed his lips and he'd told him about Aaron hitting him, the court case, the battle to come out. He felt like he had betrayed him the moment the words left his mouth. So in a bid to salvage Aaron's character in Mark's eyes, he overcompensated on his good qualities, profusely professing his love for him for always standing by him, supporting him through his recovery.  
When Mark had suggested that perhaps the only reason that Aaron had down so was out of a sense of guilt of responsibility, Jackson had called it a night, unwilling to revisit that issue that had already haunted him for months after the accident.,

Now as he struggled to keep his eyes open in his induction lecture at the Metropolitan, Jackson hoped his course director didn't notice the mist in his eyes or the booze on his breath. It had been a stupid thing to do, get drunk the night before starting college. He vowed that would be the first and last time, from now on any drinking would only be done at weekends. Even if Mark was well able to function in the training hospital with a hangover, he wasn't going to be led astray by him. He liked him, he seemed like a good bloke and easy to live with, talk too. He couldn't blame him for not understanding Aaron, not many people did. So as he fought his instinct to sleep at his desk, Jackson vowed to keep Aaron out of his chats with Mark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

God Aaron was bored. Debbie had him cleaning cars, changing oil and making the tea. She had no interest in showing him anything new, not like Cain did. She seemed happy to do everything herself, perhaps in a bid to re-establish her position as head honcho. Whatever it was it was making life even more miserable for Aaron, as if being without Jackson didn't make it hard enough.  
Adam had come into the village to meet him for lunch, sensing he would need a friend on his first day alone. Aaron had appreciated it and made an effort to chat like nothing was wrong but in truth Adam did most of the talking. When he wasn't staring blankly into his pint Aaron was checking his phone for text messages.  
But it was after lunch when he finally got one.

**'Just spent two hours discussing the work of Charles Rennie Mackintosh, sorry I think I may have a crush on him. Don't worry he's been dead for 83 years. Hope you're having a good day. X  
**  
Aaron's mood was lifted by the simple message, at least Jackson was thinking about him, even with his new exciting life unfolding around him. He wished he had something more interesting to reply with than.

**Sounds like I could take him so. :-). Work's crap, Paddy's fusing about me like a woman, Adam's even checking up on me with a surprise lunch date...am I that much a head case? Miss ya, but I'm fine. Call me later. X**

XXXXXXXXX****

Aaron hadn't stipulated a time for Jackson to call him so by 8pm he was getting impatient and dialled his number.  
It rang for longer than usual and when it was finally answered it wasn't Jackson's voice that said 'hello'  
Aaron: 'Eh...who's this?  
Mark: 'Oh hi Aaron, this is Mark, Jackson's flatmate.'  
Aaron: 'Where is he?'  
Mark: 'He's just taking a bit of a long soak in the tub, he's had a rough day.'  
Aaron: 'Oh right...well I'll call back then...'  
Mark: 'Yea his muscles needed a bit of TLC after a day sitting at a desk, good job I've got healing hands isn't it?'  
Aaron: 'You what?'  
Mark: 'And I suppose getting completely trollied last night didn't help either.'  
Aaron: 'Just get him to call me yea.'  
Mark: 'Oh well I'm off to do a night shift at the hospital now so I'll pop in and tell him before I go...bye Aaron.'

The phone went dead and Aaron's temperature rose. What the hell was that? Just who did this Mark think he was and what was he playing at? Aaron didn't know for sure, but it sounded to him like this guy was trying to mess with his head, make him doubt Jackson.  
He didn't know what to think, maybe he was just over reacting, it wouldn't be the first time he'd flown off the handle and the last thing he wanted was for Jackson to think he was a jealous hot head. He wouldn't say anything this time, just put it down to bad communication. After all Aaron didn't really know Mark...the only thing he knew for sure was he didn't want him anywhere near his boyfriend.

A/N; Thanks for reviews, hope you're enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 9

19-1-11

The first week passed slowly but the weekend proved an even greater hurdle for Aaron. He had hoped to make the trip up to Glasgow to be with Jackson, spend some time alone in the city, away from Mark. But Hazel had beaten him to it, pulled rank as his mother and insisted on having the first trip up there. Jackson had felt terrible, he really had wanted Aaron to come but he knew it was pointless to argue with his mother, she would have just hitched up whether Aaron was there or not. And if the boys couldn't be alone this weekend there was always the next one. Aaron hadn't made a big deal about it, understood that Jackson really didn't have a choice. Hazel was determined to see where her boy was living and who he was living with. After the year they had together, she wasn't going to loosen the apron strings that easily. So Aaron spent his weekend with Cain, getting some after hours training. If Debbie wasn't going to teach him anything, he'd turn to his uncle. He had let him dismantle his own engine and set him a time challenge to reassemble it. Aaron loved being pushed, he felt an adrenaline rush when he bet the stop watch by a good ten minutes. When he wasn't insulting his mechanic skills Cain was slagging his nephew over his pining for Jackson.

Cain: 'Bloody hell Aaron, it's only been a week...you're worse than any woman.'  
Aaron: 'What you on about, I've not said owt.'  
Cain: 'Exactly...and you've just put water in the oil tank.'  
Aaron: 'Oh shit...sorry.'  
Cain: 'Jesus, why am I always stuck with this...why can't you talk to Adam...right then...spit it out.'  
Aaron: 'It's just...there's this bloke.'  
Cain: 'Oh it's like that is it...some things aren't so different for you gays then?'  
Aaron: 'No, you muppet, not me...in Glasgow, with Jackson.'  
Cain: 'He's cheating on ya...he'll wish he was still in that wheelchair if he is.'  
Aaron: 'No...it's just...I duno, maybe it's all in my head.'  
Cain: 'Well I tell you one thing sunshine, I didn't get into bed with Declan bloody Macey just so twinkle toes could swan off to Scotland and spread it about, alright.'  
Aaron: 'Forget I said anything, I trust him.'  
Cain: 'In my experience Aaron, if you think someone's cheating on ya, it's probably because they are...all I'm saying.'

Cain's words festered in Aaron's mind for the rest of the weekend and by the time Monday morning came around he had worked himself up into a resting rage.  
Jackson had rang him a few times over the two days, keeping him abreast of their activities, keen for him not to feel even more left out than he already was. Aaron managed to keep a lid on his doubts and worries, there was no point jumping to conclusions and causing trouble if this really was all down to his imagination.  
Now as he nursed a mug of tea in the cafe in a bid to escape Debbie and Ryan's flirting, Aaron's fertile mind was about to be fed.  
With a loud ceremony, Hazel burst through the doors, full of the joys. After ordering her usual coffee, she spotted Aaron and made a beeline for his table.

Hazel: 'There you are, thought you'd be round first thing this morning to ask me about my weekend.'  
Aaron: 'No you're alright.'  
Hazel: 'Uh, charming...well he's doing great, incase you're worried.'  
Aaron: 'Hazel, I talk to him everyday.'  
Hazel: 'Yea but you can only really tell by looking at him. Anyway, the flat is gorgeous and well the flat mates, they're pretty gorgeous too. Mark's a sweetheart; you'll never guess what he did.'  
Aaron: 'I could take a stab.'  
Hazel: 'Well I was going to sleep on the sofa as there was no way I was putting my Jackson on it, so Mark offered to take it and give me his bed, oh such manners, he's well reared that boy...but then again his parents are filthy rich so he probably went to boarding school and had nannies...training to be a doctor no less...so nice to know Jackson's living with nice people, such a weight off my mind. But sure you'll see for yourself soon enough.'  
Aaron: 'Yea...so he's happy there then.'  
Hazel: 'He's having the time of his life, Mark brought the pair of us to the Glasgow School of Art for a tour, his dad knows the Dean. Jackson was all excited about Charles Rennie Mackintosh, he designed the building. Of course I already knew about him, as did Mark...we could have given the tour...where are you going?'  
Aaron had risen from his chair, unable to listen any longer about the wonderful Mark.  
Aaron: 'Work.'  
Hazel: 'Hang on don't you want to see my pics, I took some on the digital camera, here look, there's the three of us in the School of Architecture...couldn't get Jackson out of that place.'  
Aaron couldn't not look at the picture; put a face to the name that sent fury through his veins everytime it was mentioned.  
There he was, standing the middle, one arm around a grinning Hazel, the other wrapped tightly around Jackson's waist...a snapshot of a perfect little family unit.  
Hazel: 'And here's me and Jackson at the...  
Aaron's temper finally reached it's boiling point and he snapped: 'I don't care about your poxy photos, go annoy someone else alright.'  
Hazel: 'You cheeky...what the hell's got into you...Aaron...'

But he was gone, leaving the cafe door banging after the force of his exit. Instead of trudging back to the garage to take his frustration out on cars..Aaron marched to Smithy.  
He ignored Paddy's calls as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.  
Paddy: 'Aaron...what the hell's happened, are you alright?'  
His questions went unanswered until Aaron emerged from his room a few minutes later, armed with a small duffel bag.  
Paddy: 'Where are you going? Aaron...you're scaring me'  
Aaron: 'I'm just doing what I should have done days ago...I'm going to Scotland.'  
Paddy: 'Oh it that all...why the rush, aren't you going at the weekend, what about work?'  
Aaron: 'Screw the garage, I'm going now...this is more important.'

A/N Thanks for reviews, hope you're enjoying it.!


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron had lots of time to think on his journey north. He could play this true to form, barge in fists first but he knew that would only push Jackson further away. No, he would have to play this Mark at his own game, if he was trying to get Jackson for himself; Aaron wasn't going to make it easy for him.  
When he reached the city, Aaron sent Jackson a text, just a general message to ascertain where he was at that moment, not revealing his own location.  
His response informed him that he was just about to finish college and head home, giving Aaron the perfect opportunity to surprise him. He parked the car in front of the Metropolitan and waited. As soon as he saw Jackson exit the building he got out of the car and rested himself against it, arms folded.  
It took Jackson a few seconds to register just who it was, he looked first, then away before a quick second glance confirmed it was him.

Jackson: 'Aaron?  
Aaron: 'Hey, you alright?  
Jackson: 'What the...this is a surprise'  
Aaron: 'A good one I hope.'  
Jackson: 'Course it is, can't believe you're here.'

Jackson grabbed him and kissed him passionately there on the footpath, his fellow students all round him.  
In his embrace, Aaron felt safe again, foolish even for ever doubting him.

Jackson: 'So are you going to tell me what this is about, this sudden act of spontaneity?'  
Aaron: 'Do I need a reason, just missed ya so I came up, no big deal.'  
Jackson: 'Yea it is, I'm really glad you did, so do you want a tour of the city or go get a bite to eat.'  
Aaron: 'I'd rather just go home...to your place, if that's ok.'  
Jackson: 'You don't have to ask me twice, c'mon then.'

During the short drive to Mingarry Street, Aaron kept his left hand on Jackson's thigh, slowly circling it, revealing his intentions. By the time they reached the apartment both of them were heady with desire for each other and as the place was dark and empty they didn't have to make any excuses on their way to Jackson's bedroom. The hours passed unknown to them as they reacquainted their bodies, the week apart seeming like an eternity. As he held him after, Jackson soon fell asleep in Aaron's arms. Sleep wasn't so prevalent to Aaron; he knew he had more important things to deal with first. As he lay there in the dark, his silence was ended by a bang of the front door and the buzz of the TV. Slipping out his arm from under Jackson, Aaron put his cotton boxers on and headed for the door, the creak alerting his entrance.

Mark had his back to the door, learning over the sink preparing his dinner.  
Mark: 'Oh there you are, you lazy sod, come on I've got us a nice bit of steak for dinner. You have to keep your strength up, got us a DVD as well.'  
Aaron: 'Hope it's a violent one.'  
The strange voice caused Mark to jump out of his skin and quickly turn to face where it came from. He had a knife in his hand and perhaps unwillingly it was pointed at Aaron.  
Mark: 'Jesus...Aaron?  
Aaron: 'No need for the knife Mark...didn't mean to scare you.'  
Mark: 'No, course not...sorry...just wasn't expecting you.'

Aaron eyed the components of the evening Mark had planned with his boyfriend, food, wine, a DVD, all very romantic.  
Aaron: 'So I see...mind if I just knock up something quick for me and Jackson..he's a bit too tired to make it himself.'  
Mark: 'Yea...work away...I'll just keep these steaks for tomorrow.'  
Aaron: 'No need, we'll buy our own thanks.'  
Mark: 'You planning on hanging around then Aaron'  
Aaron: 'Was thinking about it yea.'  
Mark: 'Jackson never mentioned it.'  
Aaron: 'That's cos he didn't know.'  
Mark: 'He's very busy this week, has he told you he has his first assignment, there's a lot of pressure on.'  
Aaron: 'I'm sure I can entertain myself so.'  
Mark: 'He really shouldn't have any distractions, suppose you wouldn't understand and of course he'd never say it...'

Aaron slammed down the knife he had been using to cut some sandwiches, no longer able to keep up his pretence. He moved right into Mark's space, forcing him to back up against the wall.  
Aaron: 'Oh I understand alright...stay the hell away from my boyfriend.'  
Mark: 'Ah here we go, Jackson did warn me about your violent nature...tell me Aaron, is that how you usually show a bloke you're interested, by decking him...how very caveman.'  
Aaron tried to hide the disappointment from his face..Jackson had told this creep everything; did he still hold that against him, would he always see him as that thug?  
He stepped back from his target, just held him by the shoulders in a menacing masquerading as friendly grip.  
Aaron: 'It's just a bit of advice Mark...no one needs to get hurt.'  
Mark: 'As far as I can see that's usually Jackson so if it means getting him away from you, go on hit me.'  
Aaron: 'You'd like that wouldn't ya.'  
Mark: 'Love it'  
Aaron: 'Not gona happen mate..just like you and Jackson are never gona happen...alright'  
Mark: 'We'll see...just a matter of time mate, you're a chav...he's way out of your league and he'll see that sooner or later.'  
Aaron: 'You just keep telling yourself that when you're alone in your room tonight...now if you don't mind I'm going back to my boyfriend, we still have some catching up to do...hope we don't keep you awake. Night mate.'

With that Aaron patted Mark's arm, smiled his crooked smiled and made his way back to Jackson's room, leaving a furious Mark watching him as he walked away...now even more determined that this wouldn't be the last time he saw the back of him.

A/N thanks for reviews, hope you're enjoying it!


	11. Chapter 11

25-1-11  
A/N Sorry for delay, hope its worth the wait, although I write with a heavy heart after reading the news that Emmerdale is going to split the boys up...:-(

Jackson couldn't remember when he'd woken up this happy. Not only was he facing a day learning about something that excited him from people who inspired him, he was starting it lying next to Aaron. He had been even more attentive when he came back to bed last night, when he wasn't showing his affection physically, he held him, asked him about his course, his dreams for the future it could bring them. Now as he prepared to leave Aaron alone for the day, Jackson couldn't stop a sinking feeling overtake him, things were just too perfect and it scared him.

When Aaron rose just over an hour later, he found he wasn't alone in the apartment. But thankfully it was Jamie, not Mark who was having a late start today.  
Jamie: 'Morning, you must be Aaron, nice to finally put a face to the name.'  
Aaron: 'Yea, Jamie right?  
Jamie: 'That's me and Rosies the one in the shower, just incase you looking for one, she usually takes a while...sorry.'  
Aaron: 'No worries, so I was thinking of getting out and seeing some of the Glasgow nightlife tonight, you guys wana join?'  
Jamie: 'Thought you and Jackson would rather be alone?  
Aaron: 'Nah he's got to work on his assignment so I said I'd make myself scarce tonight...so will you help me out, not have me wandering the streets alone.'  
Jamie: 'Do you mind if the old ball and chain comes along...she's one of the lads really...I'll ask Mark as well. You'll like him, he's a good bloke.'  
Aaron: 'We've met.'  
Jamie: 'Oh right..well him and Jackson seem to be getting on great, which Rosie is thrilled about.'  
Aaron: 'Why's that'  
Jamie: 'Well he's not hanging around us like a gooseberry now he's got his own little buddy for when Scott's not around.'  
Aaron: 'Scott around often then?  
Jamie: 'Eh, about one or twice a month. He's meant to be coming up this weekend but you never know with those two.'  
Aaron: 'How's that then?  
Jamie: 'Oh just sometimes Mark cancels on him, suppose he has got a lot on with school and the hospital...

The boys breakfast chat was halted by the arrival of Rosie into the kitchen. Her long red hair was soaking wet and she shook it at Jamie like a dog, while introducing herself to Aaron.  
He liked her immediately.  
Rosie: 'So Aaron what are you going to do on your first day in Glasgow?  
Aaron: 'Duno, any suggestions.'  
Rosie: 'I do eye, you're spending it with me...I've got a day off and I need some company. So what kind of gay are you, you don't strike me as the shopping and manicure type?  
Aaron would normally want to punch someone who talked to him like that but Rosie could get away with it, she spoke with a wickedly witty edge to her remarks and a cheeky glint in her eyes and he took it as she meant it.  
Aaron: 'Well sweetheart, I do need to get a new sleeveless t-shirt and some fake tan'  
Rosie: 'Sorted, we're hitting Sauchiehall Street so..go on get in that shower, not been seeing out with a mucky Yorkshire man.'

Aaron enjoyed spending the day with Rosie, she reminded me of his mam, loud, brash, unapologetic but with a kindness behind her filthy mouth. When he could get a word in edgeways he tried to delve deeper into her opinions of Mark, Scott and their relationship. Aaron sensed there was something Rosie wasn't telling him, she went uncharacteristically quiet whenever he mentioned Mark. Scott, however, was one of her favourite topics of conversation, she thought he was great and loved when he was around. Aaron wasn't surprised, he had liked Scott when they met in Manchester and Jackson always spoke of him fondly. When lunchtime came around, Aaron suggested meeting up with Jackson so they made their way to the Met.

Jackson: 'What's this, cheating on me with a woman, a red headed one at that!'  
Rosie: 'He wouldn't know what hit him..nancy boys, not able for a real woman.'  
Jackson: 'Maybe not, best not try hey.'

After a while chatting about their days, Jackson brought up his name. 

Jackson: 'So Aaron, are you sure you're ok by yourself tonight?'  
Aaron: 'Yea no worries, I know you're busy.'  
Jackson: 'Great, I'll just text Mark and let him know.'  
Aaron: 'Let him know what?  
Jackson: 'He's offered me the use of his uncle's office, he's a surveyor and has some great systems I wana check out. We're gona head down this evening.'  
Aaron: 'Oh...right, that's big of him.'  
Jackson: 'Yea, he's got connections so no harm taking advantage of them.'  
Aaron: 'He's good at that, alright.'  
Rosie: 'Eugh, this soup tastes like my nana's...and that was never a good thing, not the best cook my poor old...  
Jackson: 'Hang on, Aaron, what you getting at.'  
Aaron: 'Just saying...he seems to spend at of time with you.'  
Jackson: 'Yea...we live together.'  
Aaron: 'So does Jamie.'  
Jackson: 'So what, two gay blokes can't possibly live together without jumping all over each other, is that it?  
Aaron: 'No..just not him, he's after something and you know it.'  
Rosie: 'Eh, anyone want the last drop of tea...no...I'll just nip to the ladies...'  
Jackson: 'I don't believe this Aaron, thought you'd grown up a bit.'  
Aaron: 'I can't believe you don't see it, he practically told me he wants you.'  
Jackson: 'Aaron...don't be such an idiot...please. Just drop it now yea? Mark's a mate, that's it. I thought you trusted me.'  
Aaron: 'I do...it's just...him, he gets to me...forget I said anything...sorry.'  
Jackson: 'It's ok, I know it's hard for you, being apart, but you're here now so let's just enjoy the time we have together, right'  
Aaron: 'Except for tonight though, yea.'  
Jackson: 'Aaron, it's for college, I have to go. Don't make an issue of it, please. You know I'd rather be with you.'  
Aaron: 'Yea, as long as he knows that.'  
Jackson: 'It doesn't matter what Mark thinks, besides aren't you forgetting he's with Scott.'  
Aaron: 'I'm not the one forgetting that.'  
Jackson: 'I'm gona go now Aaron, please try to enjoy the rest of your day, I won't be back till late but I'll call you when I can, alright.'

Jackson rose from the table and kissed Aaron quickly on the lips, but he was unresponsive, still too angry to let go of his theories.  
Rosie passed Jackson as he made his way out of the cafe, he stopped briefly and asked her to try stop his boyfriend from fretting over his and Mark's friendship.  
But Rosie was honest to a fault, she couldn't lie straight in bed and although she nodded at Jackson's request, she knew she wouldn't be keeping it.

Aaron: 'Thanks for running off and leaving me to put my foot right in it.'  
Rosie: 'What did he say?  
Aaron: 'I trust him, I do, it's just that Mark, I can't stand him and Jackson can't see through him.'  
Rosie: 'Not many people can.'  
Aaron: 'But you do right'  
Rosie: 'Yea, I do and I hate to be the one to say this Aaron but I can't just look on and do nothing.'  
Aaron: 'What, do you know something, has something happened?'  
Rosie: 'All I know is he wants your boyfriend and Mark usually gets what he wants...no matter what the cost.'

Tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

26-01-11

Aaron's concerns did linger in Jackson's mind for the rest of the day, making concentrating on lectures even more difficult than usual. He knew better than anyone just how hot headed his boyfriend could be, how he could create enemies and problems in his head, making himself crazy. But he hadn't seen that side of him ever since the incident with the McFarlanes, Aaron had changed so maybe he should afford a little more credibility to his worries. After all he expected him to listen to what he had so say, discuss things rationally and talk through their issues. Even if Aaron was completely deluded, this was something that was upsetting him so Jackson would have to sort it out, whatever it was it wasn't worth a rift between them.  
He understood that Aaron was still relativity new to this lifestyle, he still didn't have any gay friends of his own so maybe it was too be expected that he'd be jealous of Jackson's closeness to other men, to Mark. But he would have to learn that he can't prevent him from having gay friends, that was his life and it should be Aarons too, or so he thought.

'Hey, you ok, you're very quiet tonight?, Mark's voice pierced the silence of the empty office and Jackson's thoughts.  
Jackson: 'Yea...sorry, just trying to take all this in, I've not seen any of this stuff before, I guess I've a lot more to learn than I thought.'  
Mark: 'Don't worry, you'll get there and anything I can do to help, you just say the word.'  
Jackson: 'I really appreciate this, I've got a better idea of where I'm going with my project now.'  
Mark: 'If you need a quiet place to work for the rest of the week my uncle is more than happy for you to use his office, as long as I lock up after ya.'  
Jackson: 'Cheers, but I don't think that would be very fair on Aaron, leaving him alone every night when he came here to see me.'  
Mark: 'Yea, but surely he understands you're here to work, I mean, you didn't exactly ask him to come, especially during the week...you have got a life here.'  
Jackson: 'I know..but I can always make room for him. Speaking of long distances relationships, Scott up this weekend?  
Mark: 'Eh, yea, Friday night.'  
Jackson: 'Great we can all hit the town so, Aaron was hoping to see him while he was here.'  
Mark: 'Staying for the weekend so is he, Aaron?'  
Jackson: 'Yea...if that's ok, sorry I never even thought of asking you and Jamie, if he's in the way we could get a B&B for a few nights.'  
Mark: 'No, of course not...I wouldn't dare try to get in the middle of you two.'  
Jackson: 'Eh...sorry?'  
Mark: 'Oh nothing, just something Aaron said, think he might be a bit jealous, no big deal.'  
Jackson: 'Take no notice, he's just finding the separation hard, suppose just like Scott did at first, right?'  
Mark: 'I don't think Scott ever threatened any of my room mates but yea, whatever...'  
Jackson: 'He did what?'

After making excuses for Aaron's behaviour, Jackson struggled to give him the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to believe that Mark had misunderstood, taken him up wrong, Aaron could have a weird sense of humour sometimes. And really, how well did he know Mark, only a few weeks and then only from Scott's besotted accounts beforehand. Aaron was the love of his life, he would have to believe whatever he told him, if it came down to a 'he said' situation, no matter what version sounded the most plausible, he would side with Aaron, of course he would. He hoped Rosie had managed to calm Aaron down after his outburst earlier, the last thing he wanted to face when he and Mark walked through the door was a showdown. But Mark wasn't going to let that happen, he had other plans.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa with Rosie, deep in conversation when the door opened.  
As soon as Jackson approached him he asked Aaron to come to his room, so they could talk. But before they left the living room, Mark stopped him.  
Mark: 'Hang on Aaron..I just want to clear the air, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot last night...friends?'  
Aaron looked down at Mark's outstretched hand, smirked and turned his head.  
Jackson: 'Aaron...'  
Mark: 'It's ok Jackson, leave it, I don't want any trouble...'  
Jackson: 'Aaron...shake his hand.'  
Aaron looked into Jackson's pleading brown eyes and knew he would have to swallow his pride, his anger just to make him happy in this moment. It killed him, but he shook the offered hand.

Mark was playing a good game, Aaron knew he would have to step up to the bar...he wanted him to loose his temper, lash out...sending Jackson right into his arms.  
He wasn't going to let that happen, even though Rosie had validated his concerns, Aaron wasn't going to let him come between him and Jackson. For once in his life he was going to stay calm, be the bigger man.

'Aaron...what's going on,' Jackson had his head in his hands as he sunk down onto the bed.  
Aaron: 'I'm sorry, forget it.'  
Jackson: 'Did you threaten Mark?'  
Aaron: 'Yea...cos he said I wasn't good enough for ya.'  
Jackson: 'I'm sure he didn't mean it like that and even if he did, you can't go around threatening people.'  
Aaron: 'I know...sorry.'  
Jackson: 'You keep saying that but do you get it, do ya? You know how I feel about violence Aaron, I want no part of it.'  
Aaron: 'Jackson...I swear I'm not gona touch him, no matter what he says.'  
Jackson: 'I hope you mean that Aaron, I really do.'

Meanwhile back in the living room, Rosie and Mark shared a tense silence, until he finally broke it.  
'Looks like things are a bit rocky there eh.'  
Rosie: 'No, they're rock solid if you ask me.'  
Mark: 'Really, don't see it myself.'  
Rosie: 'Hardly the expert on true love are ya Mark?'  
Mark: 'Well Scott seems to think so.'  
Rosie: 'Poor Scott doesn't know much though does he?'  
Mark: 'He's happy isn't he, anyway Rosie, what the hell do you know about it.'  
Rosie: 'I'm not deaf Mark, I can hear the other blokes leaving your room in the morning ya know, he deserves better.'  
Mark: 'Scott's the one who declared us official, I'm not so sure about it that's all.'  
Rosie: 'Yea well, Jackson's sure about Aaron, and Aaron's sure about him so stay out of that.'  
Mark: 'Rosie, do you even pay rent here?...no...and if you want Jamie to stay here on the pittance I charge him keep your mouth shut.'  
Rosie: 'You're wasting your time Mark, they love each other.'  
Mark: 'We'll see Rosie, we'll see, night night.'

With a final grin he left for his room, pausing briefly as he passed Jackson's room, in the hope that raised voices would be heard. He went to bed disappointed, tonight at least.

A/N thanks for review as always!


	13. Chapter 13

27-01-11

That night was cold in Glasgow. The chill all the more evident by the space dividing Aaron and Jackson in their bed. They had let the issue lie, agreed to forget it and make an effort to enjoy their time together. Both had been angry, frustrated, not fully capable of expressing their views. But by the time morning came around, none of it mattered anymore and the gulf between then became too unbearable to stand. Jackson was first to reach across out, gently touching Aaron's back with his fingertips. His relief was evident when Aaron didn't shirk away, instead moving into Jackson's touch. Pulling him into a tighter embrace, Jackson nestled his face in Aaron's neck, his stubble sending shivers down his back.

'You sleep ok', Jackson asked.  
Aaron: 'No..crap, you?  
Jackson: 'Snap, let's not do that again.'  
Aaron: 'Suits me, was a waste of a night wasn't it.'  
Jackson: 'Well we can always make up for it can't we.'  
Aaron: 'Don't you have to be in college in an hour?  
Jackson: 'Think I might work from home today, it's mostly research for my assignment anyway. So if you don't mind me hanging around here...  
Aaron: 'Well I was planning a morning with Phil and Holly, then the Loose Women...but if you insist.'  
Jackson: 'We could always try not to distract each other.'  
Aaron: 'I don't think that's possible, do you.'

With that Aaron turned to face him and a kiss signified a ceasefire to their battle.  
The day passed blissfully, they had the place to themselves, they lay in, watched daytime TV, cooked, when Jackson worked Aaron went out for supplies. It was perfect and no one mentioned Mark. Jamie came home briefly just to pick up some things to go stay with Rosie, informing them that Mark had been called on for a double shift so they would remain undisturbed. Aaron could easily adapt to this life, the garage seemed a million miles away along with all the hassle it brings. Sure he missed Max but he knew Paddy was taking good care of him. All he needed was right there in front of him and as the day ended with a lazy DVD and a cuddle on the couch, Aaron was as happy as he ever wished to be.

XXXXX

For the next two days, Jackson had made an effort to take Aaron around Glasgow, show him the sights and perhaps in a subconscious way, sell it to him. They managed to avoid Mark, he had been busy at the hospital and then spent a night with his parents in the affluent Dowahill area. Perhaps he couldn't stand to be around the happy couple and he wasn't missed by either of them.  
When Friday rolled around, Jackson had offered to take Aaron out for a meal before hitting the clubs, the night had been going perfectly until Jackson's phone rang. It was Scott, wondering where he and Aaron were so he and Mark could meet up with them. Naturally Jackson obliged and soon the company of two became a party of four.

Aaron liked Scott, he had no issue with him, if anything he pitted the poor sod, how could he be so blinded by that twat?.

'Aaron Livesy, do my eyes deceive me? Not content with checking out the gay scene in Manchester you have to test out Glasgow in'all.' Scott joked as he hugged them both.

Aaron: 'I'm no expert Scott, you'll have to ask Mark about that.'

Scott: 'Oh no his clubbing days are well and truly behind him aren't they babe.'

Mark: 'Yea, the only flesh I'm grabbing these days are old ladies with dodgy hips.'

Scott: 'Ah, my boyfriend, the Florence Nightingale of Scotland, what you think of him Jackson, isn't he as hot as I told ya.'

Jackson: 'Steady on Scott, you'll scare the bloke off'

Mark: 'I'm just gona head to the bar...same again?

As Mark walked through the crowded club, Scott waited until he was out of sight to voice his concerns.

'I think he's sick of me.'

Jackson: 'Don't be soft, I was only kidding.'

Scott: 'I got up here at 2pm and he's not even tried to...you know, usually we wouldn't even make it through the front door...sorry Aaron.'

Aaron: 'Don't mind me.'

Jackson: 'I'm sure he's just stressed, see how tonight goes, yea, don't worry over nothing.'

Scott: 'Yea, what do you think Aaron?

Aaron: 'Duno mate...I'm just gona go to the bog.'

Scott: 'Cheers Aaron, insightful as always.'

Aaron didn't intend to cross paths with Mark on his way across the club but as soon as he left the toilet, there he was, as if he was waiting for him.

Mark: 'Still here I see.'

Aaron: 'Do one, head case'

Mark: 'That's irony if I ever heard it...oh sorry, that's probably a big word for you...let me rephrase that..eh...let me think...takes one to know one, yea thats it.'

Aaron: 'Whatever, why don't you just sod off back to mummy and daddy.'

Mark: 'At least they'd want me...not like you eh Aaron'

Aaron: 'I'm warning you dickhead, stay out of my face or I'll wipe that smirk right off yours.'

Mark: 'What, you gona hit me, go on, maybe you could even put me in a wheelchair...seeing as that turns you on.'

Aaron: 'You what?'

Mark: 'I reckon you liked having Jackson in that chair, meant he was right where you wanted him..he couldn't get away. Let's face it, that was the only way you were ever going to hold onto him.'

The banging noise in the club descended to a base pulse in Aaron's ears, the sights around him faded until all he could see was his face, grinning at him.

Before he could stop himself he pushed Mark up against the wall, holding him in place with his arm to his throat, leaving him gasping for air.

'Go on, do it.' Mark managed to whisper.

Aaron: 'You're not worth it.'

But before he could release his grip on him, Aaron was jolted back to reality by the sound of his name, ringing through the crowded nightclub.

'AARON...STOP!, 'Jackson shouted as he pushed his way towards him, his face contorted with an agonizing blend of anger and disappointment.

A/N thanks for reviews! Next update will be a while, sorry!X


	14. Chapter 14

01-02-11

'AARON...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'

Jackson's raised voice caused Aaron to release his hold on Mark and take a deep breath, in a bid to stem his rage.

'It's ok Jackson, just a...misunderstanding, that's all', Mark was quick to get his explanation in first, reverting back to his facade of geniality and calm.  
Aaron: 'Like hell it is, keep him away from me or I swear, I'll...  
Jackson: 'What, deck him, chin him, what Aaron...what's going to solve this problem?  
Aaron: 'Jackson, you didn't hear what he said.'  
Mark: 'Listen, I think I owe you an explanation mate, I made a stupid joke and Aaron here just didn't see the funny side, my fault, no hard feelings, right?'  
Jackson: 'It doesn't matter what you said, Aaron, you can't go around attacking people, we've been through this a thousand times.'  
'Hey, what's going on here?, Scott had made his way to the scene of the melee.  
Mark: 'Don't worry Scott, Aaron here is just a little out of his league...with the drinking, think you might have reached you've limit mate.'

And that was it, Aaron's self control reached it's breaking point.  
As soon as Aaron's fist impacted Mark's jaw, Scott had grabbed his arms and pulled him off his boyfriend.  
Their altercation had attracted the attention of the clubs security, who wasted no time in restraining the apparent aggressor.  
Mark cradled his swelling jaw, hiding the satisfied grin that refused to subside, he had succeeded, all he need do now was wait.

Jackson: 'Aaron, I can't believe you just did that.'  
Aaron: 'Me, what about you?.'  
Jackson: 'What?  
Aaron: 'You...telling him everything about me, I trusted you Jackson, but you're just like the rest of them.'

The bouncers didn't give Aaron the chance to say anything more, swiftly pushing him out of the door, onto the wet Glasgow street.  
He rubbed his hands over his head, kicked the walls and cursed at any passersby daring enough to look his way. Fuck, Fuck, he thought, he had given that bastard exactly what he wanted...and Jackson had seen the whole thing. But Mark didn't matter now, the worst part was that Jackson hadn't heard him out, betrayed him...was still in the club.  
As soon as he got his barrings, Aaron started to walk away but was halted once again by the sound of his voice.

'AARON...WAIT!'  
Jackson was walking towards him, towards a not so welcome reception.  
'Just go back to your mates Jackson, talk about what a head case I am, let them say I told you so..go on.' Aaron's voice trembled with the pain and trepidation it possessed.  
Jackson: 'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...Aaron, I'm, sorry...please.'  
Aaron: 'Him, of all people, he's a phsyco and you can't see it...you think I'm the crazy one...what does that say about us, eh?  
Jackson: 'I was wrong to tell him things about you, I know that but I just can't understand why you'd feel the need to deck him'  
Aaron: 'You shouldn't need to understand, you're my boyfriend, you should just trust me and be on my side.'  
Jackson: 'Are you serious, can you hear yourself mate...on your side, what the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to stop you from getting yourself locked up.'  
Aaron: 'Yea, well don't bother.'  
Jackson: 'Aaron, don't do this, don't close up on me.'  
Aaron: 'Why shouldn't I, can't trust ya can I?  
Jackson: 'Of course you can...just talk to me.'  
Aaron: 'Oh now you wana hear it, I've been trying to tell you all week about him but you think the sun shines out of his backside.'  
Jackson: 'No I don't, I barely know the guy...I just wanted everyone to get along, is that too much to ask?  
Aaron: 'With him...yea.'  
Jackson: 'What did he say Aaron, what could be that bad.?

By now the tears had welled in Aaron's eyes. He didn't want to tell Jackson what Mark had said, he shouldn't have to, Jackson should just take his word for it. He didn't want to remind him of those heartbreaking months they had struggled through together, Jackson had fought too hard to forget it, get some semblance of his life back.

Aaron: 'Doesn't matter what he said...he's trying to split us up and you're gona let him.'  
Jackson: 'What, so I'm dumped now? cheers'  
Aaron: 'Well I've failed the test haven't I...proved I'm still that same thug I always was so now's your chance to do one...'  
Jackson: 'Is that what you want...Aaron...look at me.'

Aaron's temper subsided under Jackson's gaze and all he wanted was for him to hold him, create a barrier from anything or anyone that threatened them.  
Before he could get his words out, Scott had made his way to Jackson's side.  
Scott: 'Everything ok Jackson.'  
Jackson: 'Yea, you head on...we're ok...honestly.'  
Scott: 'Mark and I don't wana leave you mate.'  
Aaron: 'Oh what, afraid to leave him alone with me are ya...afraid I'm gona hit him.'  
Scott: 'Aaron...you can't blame me for worrying.'  
Jackson: 'Scott, don't...he wouldn't.'  
Aaron: 'Listen to your mates Jackson, you usually do.'

As he spoke Mark entered his eyeline, he stood behind Jackson and Scott, arms folded, a sickening satisfied grin on his face. Aaron knew if he got any closer, he'd hit him again.

Aaron: 'Whatever, I'm outta here.'  
Jackson: 'What...where are you going Aaron.'  
Aaron: 'Don't worry about it mate.'  
Jackson: 'Aaron, just come home and talk about this.'  
Aaron: 'Home? with him? As if.'

With that Aaron, walked away into the cold night.

Scott: 'Maybe just leave him to calm down..yea?  
Jackson: 'Where's he gona stay, he's got no cash, no mates here.'  
Mark: 'He'll be okay, at least he's not spending the night in the police station eh'  
Jackson: 'Thanks Mark...you know, for not calling them...I'd understand if you wanted to.'  
Mark: 'Course not, we're friends aren't we, come on let's get home, it's been an eventful night.'

Aaron walked until he was out of their sight, then started to search through his phone for the number of the only person that could help him now.  
It rang for what seemed like an eternity but a sleepy voice eventually picked it up.  
Aaron: 'Hey...it's me, can I stay with you tonight?'

A/N Thanks for reviews. hope you're still enjoying it! 


	15. Chapter 15

02-02-11

Aaron had enough money to get a taxi to where he was to crash for the night and when he got there, she was waiting for him at the door, in her spotty pyjamas and fluffy slippers.  
Even in his foul mood, Aaron couldn't stifle a giggle at the sight.

Rosie: 'Don't you dare laugh, get inside and put the kettle on.'  
Aaron: 'Cheers Rosie, I really appreciate this.'  
Rosie: 'No worries, to be honest I had a feeling something like this would happen. Now let me guess, Mark's to blame for this.'  
Aaron: 'Yea...he is, but Jackson's not helped matters either.'  
Rosie: 'Come on, I'm up now, may as well tell me everything.'

XXXXX

Jackson didn't talk at all in the taxi home. Scott fussed over Mark, closely monitoring his bleeding lip. It was only when all three were inside that Jackson broke his silence.

'What did you say to him Mark'  
Mark: 'I know it was a stupid thing to say, I just said we should get back to you and Scott before you got up to anything. It was a joke but maybe he thought there was some history between you too. I'm really sorry mate.'  
Jackson: 'What, that was it...he hit you for that?'  
Mark: 'Yea...I duno what else to say...he's just a violent guy Jackson'  
Scott: 'Mark, stop...  
Mark: 'What, he's meant to be you're friend Scott, do you want to see him with a nutter?'  
Jackson: 'Whoa, just back off now right...I'm sorry for what he's done but I don't want to listen to this.'  
Mark: 'Well, maybe you need to Jackson.'  
Jackson: 'I'm going for a lie down, my heads thumping.'  
Mark: 'Do you want something for the pain?  
Jackson: 'No...I just need some quiet...thanks.'

When it was just the two of them again, Scott could no longer ignore the elephant in the room.  
'What's going on Mark?  
Mark: 'Apart from having a psycho come to stay, not much'  
Scott: 'Why are you so concerned about Jackson and Aaron's relationship.'  
Mark: 'Eh, I kinda got involved when he hit me Scott.'  
Scott: 'Do you fancy him?'  
Mark: 'Oh we're back here again are we, you're pathetic, you know that.'  
Scott: 'Well it wouldn't be the first time.'  
Mark: 'If you don't trust me why are you still with me?'  
Scott: 'Coz I love ya, God help me.'  
Mark: 'Right then, why don't you go to bed and I'll be in in a minute.'

XXXX

Jackson knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight but he couldn't bear to listen to Mark anymore, how dare he talk about Aaron like that. Maybe his boyfriend had been right all along, but even so, it didn't excuse his behaviour. If Aaron still thought with his fists, then nothing had changed, they were still headed for the same future...where he would eventually end up in jail. But now Jackson's main concern was where he was right now. After a while it suddenly occurred to him where Aaron had to be. Aaron had turned his own phone off so Jackson dialed the next number.

Jackson: 'Hi Jamie? Sorry, did I wake you?  
Jamie: 'No, don't worry about it mate, I was gona send you a text anyway, just waiting till the coast was clear.'  
Jackson: 'So he's there?  
Jamie: 'Yea'  
Jackson: 'Thank God, is he ok, hes not done anything else stupid has he?  
Jamie: 'No..no, he's just pretty upset Jackson...are you really over?  
Jackson: 'Did he say that?  
Jamie: 'Pretty much yea..Rosie's been sitting with him for the past hour, I've left them to it.'  
Jackson: 'Do you think I should come over?  
Jamie: 'I duno, he's in a bad way, maybe wait till the morning.'  
Jackson: 'Yea, you're probably right, I'd only say something I'd regret. Just do me a favour yea...don't let him leave in the morning, until I get there.'  
Jamie: 'I'll try mate.'

XXXXX

Perhaps it was knowing that Aaron was safe that soothed him into sleep, but when Jackson was once again aware of his surroundings, the morning light was cracking through the curtains, magnifying his piercing headache.  
He checked his phone, it was 6.15am, there had been no missed calls or messages. He wondered how long he should leave it before heading over to Rosies to sort this mess out, make it clear to Aaron that as far as he was concerned they were a long way from being over. Just as he attempted to lift his aching head from his pillow, the bedroom door creaked open.

'Morning...you ok?, Mark stood there in his boxers.  
Jackson: 'Eh...yea...just a headache.'  
Mark: 'Thought you might so I brought you some painkillers, these guys are prescription only so I won't tell anymore if you don't.'  
Jackson: 'They won't knock me out will they cos I gota get going.'  
Mark: 'Oh no you don't, just lie back, take these and relax...budge up.'

Mark placed himself on his bed, shoulder to shoulder with Jackson.  
Mark: 'So come on, tell the doctor, where does it hurt?  
Jackson: 'It's fine, honestly.'

But Mark wasn't listening; he put his fingers on Jackson's temples, slowly massaging them.

Mark: 'Now that feel better?  
Jackson: 'Thanks for these mate but I really have to go.'  
Mark: 'Where...after that thug?

Jackson got out of the bed as quickly as his sore head would let him and started to pull on his clothes.

Mark: 'Sorry...sorry...I just care about you, is that such a bad thing?'  
Jackson: 'Yea...maybe it is...obviously Aaron thought so.'  
Mark: 'He's hardly the brightest spark now is he...really Jackson, you can do a lot better.'  
Jackson: 'What...like you.?

Mark stood to face him, getting as close as he could. He raised his hand and gently brushed Jackson's cheek.

Mark: 'Exactly'

A/N: thanks for reviews!X


	16. Chapter 16

4-2-11

Before Jackson had time to register just what was happening, Mark moved in closer and kissed him.  
It must have taken him a few seconds to push him away but to Jackson it felt longer, like it was happening in slow motion.

'What the hell was that.', Jackson finally managed to get his words out.  
Mark: 'Come on Jackson, no need to be coy with me, I know the score, you're not dealing with your little virgin boy now.'  
Jackson: 'I don't believe this, Aaron was right about you all along, what about Scott...he's asleep in the next room'  
Mark: 'Scott's a good guy, I like him, don't get me wrong, but he's just something to pass the time. It's not like it is with me and you.'  
Jackson: 'You and me, what you on about...there is no you and me.'  
Mark: 'What, so it's all in my head is it, all the flirting, touching, all that time we've spent together?'  
Jackson: 'I thought we were mates...what have you been saying to Aaron...you've been trying to get rid of him since day one...Jesus, I'm such an idiot.'

Jackson grabbed his car keys from the bedside locker and reached for the door, but Mark's hand stopped him.  
Jackson: 'Get out of my way Mark.'  
Mark: 'Jackson, why are you fighting this...we've got something here, Aaron's a chav, what can he offer you...and Scott...well he'll get over it...eventually.'  
Jackson: 'You really are a nasty bastard aren't you.'  
Mark: 'Thought you liked bad boys?  
Jackson: 'Don't dare compare yourself to him...now move.'

Jackson pushed past him and managed to get to the front door before Mark pulled him back by his arm.  
Mark: 'Why are you being like this, come on, stay and talk.'  
Jackson: 'You're crazy, there's nothing to talk about...I swear to God, if I've lost Aaron over this...I'll...  
Mark: 'What, hit me...it's true what they say about dogs becoming like their owners then I see...so which one of you is the bitch then?

Jackson felt a strange sensation invade his body, a heat rose from his stomach, through his chest and arms. The feeling was so powerful he had no control over it, it moved itself through his arm, his fist and then landed on Marks jaw. It knocked him to the floor.  
The commotion roused Scott from his slumber, he stood at the bedroom door, baffled at what he had just witnessed.

'What the...Jackson'  
Jackson: 'I'm sorry Scott...I'll explain later...I've got to go.'  
Scott: 'No you don't, tell me what the hell is going on now!'  
Jackson: 'I'll let Mark do that...I'm sorry.'

The drive to Rosie's apartment seemed to take forever. It was barely 7am on a Saturday morning so the roads were clear, but the car couldn't move fast enough for Jackson. At least it gave him time to think, think about everything Aaron had said, imagine the things Mark had said to him. For the first time since he had met Aaron, Jackson finally understood what it felt like to be so consumed with rage, frustration, despair that the only release was a physical one. When his father had hit him, even when Aaron had hit him, he never felt compelled to fight back, perhaps he just didn't care enough then. But now, when someone had actually tried to take away the most important thing in his life, had tried to come between them, he understood completely.

He hoped Aaron would listen to him, let him tell him he was wrong, apologise, give him another chance. He hoped he could find the right words, not make things worse, somehow erase the past week from their history.

As he rang the buzzer to Rosie's flat, his heart was racing, his mouth was dry, 'please God make him forgive me'

'Jackson...what are you doing here?, Jamie opened the door with a confused expression.

Jackson: 'I'm here for Aaron...of course.'

Jamie: 'But I've been ringing you, I've left messages, didn't you get them?

Jackson's mind retraced his steps that morning, reaching for his keys on the bedside locker, yet leaving his phone lying

Jackson: 'No...why, where is he Jamie?

Jamie: 'He's gone to your place, to get his car...I'm sorry mate, I tried to stall him but you know how he is.'

Jackson: 'I know...it's not your fault, it's mine...how long as he gone?

Jamie: 'About half an hour, you probably passed him in the taxi.'

Jackson: 'Right cheers, I'd better hurry so.'

As he drove, Jackson knew it was too late, Aaron would have just got his car and headed back for Emmerdale, as far away from he as he could get.

But he had to try, the longer Aaron had to think about how he'd been wronged the less likely he was to forgive, it would become a matter of principal, a battle of wills.

The car was gone, an empty spot outside the complex. Jackson raced upstairs, maybe Aaron had come inside for his stuff, left a note, anything to indicate he was willing to talk.

He ignored Mark and Scott and headed straight for his room, his phone.

'Looking for this?, Mark appeared behind him, holding his phone.

Jackson: 'Give me that.'

Mark: 'Don't worry, I've explained our misunderstanding to Scott...and to Aaron'

Jackson: 'What...you spoke to him.'

Mark: 'Yea, he rang when he came to get his car...wanted to say goodbye I'd expect. I told him you were...busy.'

Jackson: 'You fucking dickhead!

Jackson pushed past him and went to where Scott sat, dejected.

Jackson: 'Scott, mate...I'm telling you this as a friend, get away from that nasty piece of work, can't you see what he's done?

Scott: 'I know, I know...just trying to work up the courage to leave.'

Jackson: 'Thanks to him I've got to go..after Aaron...will you be okay here, do you want to come with me and then get the train to Manchester.'

Scott: 'Yea, yea...that would be good.'

Jackson: 'Right, get your stuff cos I'm going now.'

Mark: 'Eh, where do you think you're going?

Scott: 'Unless you want your third punch in the one 24 hours I'd suggest you'd get the fuck out of my way Mark.'

A/N thanks for reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

6-2-11

Aaron had a few near misses on his drive home, there were times when he had to pull on his brakes, swerve to avoid a collision. He had been beeped more times than he would usually stand for but today he couldn't add road rage to his current state.  
Maybe he should just crash, make Jackson feel as shit as he did right now, then he would be sorry for what's he done. Let him cry over his hospital bed for three months, nurse him back to health and then watch him fuck off with the first bloke that comes along. His speed shot up when these thoughts encompassed him. But they would subside and then pain would take their place. His heart ached, it literally hurt and he hated that he had the power to inflict this. Why had he hurt him like this, sure he knew he could be an idiot, hot headed, violent even but surely Jackson knew the real him, knew him enough to love him, trust him, stand by him.  
And as if taking Mark's side last night wasn't bad enough, he had actually let him answer his phone this morning, what the hell where they doing together at 7am? Had he finally managed to get his claws into him now that he'd got his boyfriend out of the picture?  
It was a long drive and Aaron felt every second of it.

XXXXX

'Come on Scott, I'm leaving right now!', Jackson shouted as he packed up his car, no matter what happened he wasn't coming back to this flat.  
Scott: 'Sorry...just had a bit of unfinished business.'  
Jackson: 'Right, sorted now?  
Scott: 'Yea...don't think same can be said for Mark though.'  
Jackson: 'You haven't beaten him have ya...don't want you doing time for that low life n' all.'  
Scott: 'No...I hit Mark where it would really hurt...I rang the hospital, gave them an anonymous tip-off that he was stealing drugs from the dispensary...he's at it constantly.'  
Jackson: 'Jesus...Scott...didn't think you had it in ya! Just what if...he...you know, takes it out on Aaron...presses charges for last night, with his record they could throw the book at him'  
Scott: 'I'm a witness aren't I, I'll swear Mark took the first swing...besides his credibility will be shot once word gets around the hospital. Don't worry mate...he won't make this worse from himself. I'm sorry for getting you involved with him...why have I got such rotten taste in blokes eh?  
Jackson: 'Not your fault, I got taken in by him too, looks like Aaron was the only one who could see through him.'  
Scott: 'You get hold of him yet?  
Jackson: 'No...phones still off...I've really let him down Scott. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me.'  
Scott: 'Jackson...I don't think I've ever seen anyone as in love as Aaron is with you...he'll forgive you.'  
Jackson: 'I really hope so mate...cos if he doesn't...I really don't know what I'll do.'

XXXXX

Aaron was anything but discreet as he pulled into the village later that day, he left tyre tracks in his wake. And if that didn't attract Paddy's attention, his door slamming certainly did.  
Paddy: 'Aaron...what the heck...come back here this instant.'  
Aaron: 'Get out of my face Paddy.'  
Paddy: 'What's happened...are you in trouble, talk to me mate.'  
Aaron: 'Nothing to talk about it...I've just come to get my stuff.'  
Paddy: 'Why...where you going now? Look...Max is excited to see ya.'  
Aaron: 'Yea...hey boy...you're a good lad...  
Paddy: 'He missed ya...you're not going again are ya?  
Aaron: 'Jesus Paddy I can't think with you mithering me, stop going on will ya.'

And with that Aaron left Smithy as abruptly as he had entered it. He marched through the village to Dale Head and barged through the back door, startling Hazel.  
Hazel: 'Bloody hell...what you think you're playing at, nearly gave me a heart attack! What is it, is Jackson alright?  
Aaron: 'I wouldn't know...maybe you should ring your precious Mark and ask him.'  
Hazel: 'Mark? But weren't you just with him...you're back early. He said you were there till Sunday..what's going on?  
Aaron: 'I just wana get my stuff from his room...alright, now back off Hazel.'  
Hazel: 'Eh...hang on, you can't just stomp around my house and not explain yourself sweetheart, now spill it.'  
Aaron: 'Just ask him.'

As Aaron searched upstairs for every last trace of his presence, Hazel tried to contact her son but it was going straight to voice mail. 'What the hell is be playing at', she muttered to herself.

XXXXXX

Aaron had only left Dale Head by ten minutes or so when another irate young man barged through her door.  
'Jesus...you and all...what you doing home, what's happened with Aaron'  
Jackson: 'I can't explain now mum, has he been here?  
Hazel: 'Yea he's just left...he's taken all of his stuff...what's he done now?  
Jackson: 'Why you always assume it's his fault Mum...it's not, it's mine, it's totally and utterly my fault.'  
Hazel: 'Right then...why are you still standing here like a lemon talking to me?'  
Jackson: 'Yea...yea...any idea where he's headed?  
Hazel: 'Do I look like I can read that boy's mind?

Just then Paddy made his entrance.  
Hazel: 'Bloody hell, another one.'  
Paddy: 'Jackson...you're home...what's happened.'  
Jackson: 'Where is he Paddy?  
Paddy: 'He just came home threw all this stuff...I mean everything...cds, TV, the lot into his car. Then he took Max, for a walk I think. He won't tell me what's going on. Did...did..you two break up?'  
Jackson: 'No...not yet.'  
Paddy: 'Oh God...so you most probably will then?  
Jackson: No..not if I can help it Paddy.'

Jackson left them, stood on the doorstep and looked up and down the village, searching for any sign of him. The garage was shut, which was unusual for a Saturday. There were a few souls about, David and Leyla at the shop, Amy and Val working in the garden of the B&B. But he ignored them. He started to walk without thinking, his feet taking him in the direction of the cricket pavilion.

A/N: thanks again for reviews!X


	18. Chapter 18

8-2-11

With each step he took Jackson's apprehension grew, just what was he going to say to make this better?. He couldn't even bear to imagine the possibility that Aaron wouldn't forgive him- that just couldn't happen. He hoped the words he needed would somehow come to him when he saw his face.

But Aaron wasn't the one who greeted him as he approached the cricket field. Max had spotted him coming and raced to meet him at the gate. Jackson paused to pet him, looking around for this owner- and there he was. Standing in the pavilion, his arms stretched over the railings, but he wasn't alone.

Towering over a crouching Aaron was Cain, who appeared to be administering one of his many speeches, pep talks or lectures, Jackson could never tell them apart. As the space between them closed, it was him who broke the silence.

'Oh, eye- look what the dog's sniffed out- loverboy's dumped you already has he?, Cain sneered.

Jackson ignored him and tried desperately to connect his eyes to Aarons - but he kept his head down, not yet acknowledging his presence.

Cain: 'Listen here twinkletoes, I didn't shell out 10,000 to get you back in roadworthy condition just so you could run up the mileage in Scottyland, y'know what I mean?'

Jackson: 'Aaron...please look at me.'

Cain: 'In fact mate, if you and bright spark here aren't going to sail off into the merry gay sunset, I'll be wanting my money back- with interest, alright?'

Jackson: 'Aaron...please let me explain...I'm so sorry.'

Cain: 'Don't worry kid, always thought you could do better anyway, you've got my looks'

Aaron: 'Just go'

Cain: 'You heard the man'

Aaron: 'No...Cain, please, just leave it yea.'

Cain: 'Charming...right then...just remember in my book theres nothing wrong with giving someone a good kicking- sometimes it's the only thing some blokes understand- or wouldn't you agree Jackson?'

Jackson: 'Cain, you've made your point and I know you're only trying to look out for Aaron, but please, he really need to talk.'

Cain: 'Just when I think you've manned up a bit you go and say something gay like that.'

He left them, their silence once again deafening the empty space. Jackson took a step closer to him, reaching down to touch his hand, but was quickly rejected.

Aaron: 'Don't touch me'

Jackson: 'Will you hear me out, at least, is what we have worth that much?

Aaron: 'You serious- what we had- you're the one who blew it Jackson'

Jackson: 'I know'

Aaron: 'So what if I decked Mark, he deserved it and you know what I'd deck any bloke who tried to do that to me again - I wouldn't think twice about it- so yea, here I am..still a thug...happy now?

Jackson: 'How can I be when you hate me'

Aaron: 'Why are you here anyway, you made yourself pretty clear last night.'

Jackson: 'Aaron, I know what he did, I'm so sorry for not believing you, I was an idiot.'

Aaron: 'What, did you suddenly decide to believe your boyfriend of a year or did the psycho actually make his move on ya?'

Jackson: 'He kissed me'

Aaron: 'Congratulations'

Jackson: 'I pushed him away, when I'd realised what he'd done to you- to us - I wanted to kill him.'

Aaron: 'But unlike me you just walked away right, held it together, well sorry I'm not as perfect as you.'

Jackson: 'I hit him.'

Aaron's expression was one of surprise tinged with satisfaction, 'you what?'

Jackson: 'I hit him, knocked him to the floor, just happened so quickly, couldn't control it. I get it now, I understand what it's like when that happens, when someone tries to take away the most important thing in your life.'

Jackson, sensing a softening in Aaron's armour, extended his hand to touch his arm, running it down to find his hand and grasp it.

But again Aaron pulled away.

Aaron: 'Don't you get it Jackson, Mark never could split us up, only you could and you did.'

Jackson: 'Please Aaron.'

Aaron: 'You didn't believe me, stand by me- after everything we've been through, how can we ever get back from that?

Jackson: 'I'll do whatever it takes, just tell me. I love you so much Aaron, you know that.'

Aaron: 'You always could say that easily couldn't ya, not so good when it comes to proving it though hey?

Aaron walked away from him out onto the field, Max following obediently. Free from his gaze, Jackson exhaled, choked back some new air and stifled the tears that threatened his eyes. He watched him walk away, once again paralysed with fear, was he really going to have to watch him walk out of his life.

'It was that day I saw you with your mam', he shouted out across the field, his words halting Aaron's footsteps.

Jackson: 'She was dressed up in a Playboy bunny costume, she ran up to you on the road and hugged you...you were mortified but I could see how happy it made you- the real you. That's when I knew I was falling in love with you.'

Aaron stood now, his back to Jackson, who remained at the pavilion.

Jackson: 'I tried so hard not to feel it and then not to say it cos deep down I never believed you'd ever feel the same way about me. Then after the accident, well I thought it was just a matter of time, you'd do the decent thing- stick around till I was out of danger, settled into my miserable new life. But you didn't, you stayed and I could never figure it out. It scared me so much, not only did I want you, I needed you as well. You had all the power and you could leave at any minute. I don't know when I stopped waiting for you to go - break my heart- it just seemed to happen, gradually...with every little thing you did...every little insignificant, amazing, run of the mill, out of this bloody world thing you did. I saw it, I saw how much you loved me and then it came to the day when I didn't question it at all, it was just there.'

Jackson had slowly made his way to where Aaron stood; he stopped a few feet behind him and took one last deep breath.

Jackson: 'Aaron, if you look at me and tell me that's not there anymore, I'll go. I won't even come back to the village if you don't want me to; I just need to hear you say it. Please, for once in our relationship, I need to know how you feel.'

Aaron turned to face Jackson. He bit his lip, ran his hands across his head, rested them on his hips, shuffled from foot to foot, anything to buy him some time to formulate his response. Jackson waited patiently, never diverting his gaze from him. Finally he spoke.

Aaron: 'Alright, well first off I feel angry...like I wana punch someone. Second I feel hurt, let down yet again by someone who says they love me...d'ya want me to do on?

A/N: Thanks for reviews!X


	19. Chapter 19

9-2-11

Aaron looked Jackson in the eye, only a short distance between them now, dense with all the hurt and longing it possessed. Seeing how his blue eyes were glazed, Jackson shuddered at the reality of the pain he had caused him. But he had asked to hear how he felt so hear this he must.

'Go on', Jackson whispered.

Aaron: 'You made me feel like...nothing...like I didn't belong in your new life, that you'd seen what else was out there and decided it's what you really want.'

Jackson: 'It's not, you are.'

Aaron: 'Yea, you say that but when it comes down to it you don't follow through. I can't take that again Jackson, I just can't.'

Jackson: 'Aaron, please don't do this.'

Aaron: 'You know, I never thought you could make me feel like this. If fucking hurts..right here...it's bleeding agony...worse than any punches I could throw.'

He clutched at his chest as he spoke, his words came hard and angry.

Aaron: 'But the thing that kills me the most...that even though you're the one who's caused all this...you're the only one that can make it right.'

His voice faltered and the tears fell. Jackson moved just an inch closer, raised his right hand and wiped away the tears from Aaron's cheek. When his touch wasn't rejected he brought his other hand to his face and gently cupped it. He then brought his lips to each of Aaron's tear stained cheeks, kissing away the salty tracks. Aaron let himself be comforted by the only person who could, but his hands remained by his side.

Jackson: 'Just give me one more chance and I swear I'll never make you feel like that again- I need you Aaron. If you need some time alone I'll go, give you some space, just please tell me it isn't over.'

Aaron knew he couldn't fight it any longer...he wanted to forgive him, he had to- the alternative was unimaginable.

Aaron: '...Course it's not over.'

He finally surrendered his white flag by slowly stroking Jackson's cheek. He kissed him softly on the lips, a promise that everything was going to be okay, it would take more than that to destroy them. Jackson pulled him into a tight embrace, releasing all the anxiety and fear that the day had brought.

'I love you so much', he whispered into his neck.

Aaron: 'I know...I love you too.'

Jackson: 'Tell me what to do...I'll move back home, drop out of Uni, maybe's there's a course I can do in Leeds...'

Aaron: 'No I don't want you to do that.'

Jackson: 'I don't understand.'

Aaron: 'I want you to stay In Scotland, finish the course...it's for your future. I don't want you giving that up for me.'

Jackson: 'If I have to choose I will, you know I will.'

Aaron: 'That's why I'm not making you choose...I'm making the decision for ya'.

Jackson: 'Aaron...I'm not leaving you.'

Aaron: 'You don't have to...I'm going with you.'

Jackson couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. The moment was interrupted by Max jumping up on them, frustrated by the lack of attention from his masters. Aaron stooped down to grab the ball and flung it as far as he could, sending Max off in a frenzy down the field.

Jackson: 'Do you mean that, you really want to come to Glasgow...to live?

Aaron: 'Well it's where you'll be isn't it?

Jackson: 'Only if you're coming with me.'

Aaron: 'Well shouldn't be too much of a problem, I've already got the car packed up.'

A smile spread across Jackson's face as the picture all fell into place.

Jackson: 'Hang on...did you plan this all along, already decide you were going to forgive me, come back with me?

Aaron: 'No, I had to hear what you had to say first, just being prepared is all. Good job you said the right things then eh?

Jackson: 'So if I hadn't, where would you have driven that packed car to?

Aaron: 'Duno, maybe Manchester, get myself a new bloke down Canal Street.'

Jackson: 'Funny...come here.'

Jackson grabbed Aaron's t-shirt and pulled him into his chest, he hungrily found his mouth and lost himself in a deep, wet kiss.

When Aaron finally broke from it, he assumed a serious expression.

Aaron: 'There's just one more thing...we have to leave for Glasgow tomorrow.'

Jackson: 'Okay...why?

Aaron: 'Well I've got a few interviews up there on Monday so I want to suss out the place and then there's the flat hunting...'

Jackson: 'What...interviews?

Aaron: 'Yea...you didn't think Cain was here to give me advice on my love life did ya? He's set me up with a few contacts up there.'

Jackson: 'You know, just when I think I know you Aaron Livesy, you go and surprise me again.'

Aaron: 'Well at least life's never boring then eh'

Jackson: 'Right now I don't think it could get anymore perfect.'

Aaron: 'Oh I could think of a few ways.'

After planting a quick kiss on his lips, Aaron grabbed Jackson's hand and started to walk towards the gate, Max following them. They walked like this all the way to Smithy, the only noise that disturbed their peace was the constant ringing of Jackson's phone. When he could take it no more, he stopped and quickly composed a short message.

**Mum-stop ringing. I found him, everything's fine- perfect actually. Don't wait up. J.X**

the end

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the ending and that this story acted as some short of solace in dealing with the storyline on screen, it did for me! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and it's so great to know you're all out there, loving the boys as much as I do (most people think I'm a bit tooo into them) ;-)


End file.
